La mejor de las sorpresas
by cinti.linda
Summary: skye esta al borde de la muerte despues de lo sucedido con quin , coulson sabe que la unica manera para salvarla es recuriendo al recien descubierto padre de skye. sin duda sera un conversacion interesante para tony stark. soy la misma solo que lo queria publicar tambien por esta categoria pero la historia es mia denme una oportunidad no se van a a arepentir.
1. Chapter 1

**COULSON POV**

skye se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. los médicos de SHIELD dicen que no hay nada más que hacer. pero no ,se que todavia se puede hacer algo , la maldita prueba está en el hecho de que estoy vivo. el hombre que puede darme respùestas es fury pero como siempre no lo encuentro. estamos rumbo a Bethesda que fue donde me trataron después de lo de nueva york .

-señor tenemos un problema-dijo simmons al entrar en mi oficina.

-qué pasa -pregunté

-bueno todo lo que venía en el archivo que nos dio no es verdad, los doctores las instalaciones no existen, fitz tiene acceso a información gracias a un amigo , pero necesitamos un hacker , skye podría haberlo hecho tan rápido -dijo ella con nostalgia, yo se de alguien que puede hacerlo , era lo que estaba pensando antes de que simmons entrará.

-reúne a todos tenemos que hablar -le dije ella asintió y salió. un par de minutos después todos estábamos reunidos.

-coulson que pasa-pregunto may suspire.

-todos sabemos que skye ha buscada a sus padres toda su vida -dije pero may me interrumpió.

-pensé que la investigación había terminado no encontramos más-me dijo negué

-yo quería darle algo más a skye un nombre algo de sus padres, entonces tome una muestra de su ADN y hubo un resultado -dije poniendo en la pantalla el resultado.

-está seguro señor es quien creo que es -pregunto ward.

-yo estaba igual de sorprendido y mas por que no se nos ocurrió antes -dije

-es tony stark , el padre de skye es tony stark -dijo sorprendido fitz

-si por eso tenemos que volar a nueva york -dije mirando a may que asintió

-exactamente cual es el plan phil -preguntó may

-necesitamos un hacker para salvar a skye , además creo que tiene derecho a saber que tiene una hija que está muriendo.

-coulson él cree que estas muerto , y si furia se entera que se lo has desobedecido estarás en problemas -me dijo may

-no me importa -le dije todos asintieron.

llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba, realmente no estoy listo para esta reunión pero eso ahora no importa solo skye.

-sr stark tenemos que hablar -dijo por el intercomunicador , yo era el único que había bajado del avión, esta era la primera vez que el no tenia nada ingenioso que decir. cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas del elevador-

-como? se supone que tu estabas muerto como -pregunto suspire

-estoy aquí porque hay algo importante que te tengo que decir -le dije

-ya lo creo estás vivo -dijo el suspire

-stark creeme se trata de algo más importante , hay una agente en mi equipo que está relacionada contigo -le dije

-de qué hablas cómo que emparentada conmigo -preguntó

-su nombre es skye y es tu hija -le dije no había tiempo para delicadezas.

-mi...mi hija -preguntó después de unos instantes , después de recuperarse del shock de lo que le acababa de decir.

-si es tu hija ella es una hacker que trabajaba en la marea creciente , la reclute hace un par de meses , nos enteramos que ella estaba buscando a sus padres me pidió ayuda con eso , y pensamos que estaban muertos pero resulto ser que no cuando introduje en el sistema su ADN y bueno es tu hija-le dije él realmente parecía muy sorprendido

-donde esta ella puedo conocerla phil -preguntó con dificultad

-bueno sobre eso no estoy aquí solo para darte la noticia de que eres padre, tuvimos una misión y ella fue gravemente herida, dos disparos en el abdomen -le dije

-pero ella está bien no? -preguntó consternado

-no actualmente está en terapia intensiva con soporte vital , los médicos de SHIELD no pueden hacer más , pero el plan es llevarla a donde me trataron -le dije

-por qué crees que será diferente -preguntó

-por que no solo me salvaron la vida, me trajeron de la muerte y si hicieron eso pueden salvarla

-que estamos esperando -preguntó él bien sabía que tony no era tan insensible como para dejar atras un hijo.

-necesito tus habilidades como hacker para descifrar donde debemos llevarla -le dije él asintió de inmediato.

 **TONY POV**

yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-stark creeme se trata de algo más importante , hay una agente en mi equipo que está relacionada contigo -me dijo el muy serio y preocupado pero yo no tengo familia de qué está hablando

-de qué hablas cómo que emparentada conmigo -le pregunté

-su nombre es skye y es tu hija -me dijo , una hija no como no puede ser o si ?

-mi...mi hija -dije con dificultad

-si es tu hija ella es una hacker que trabajaba en la marea creciente , la reclute hace un par de meses , nos enteramos que ella estaba buscando a sus padres me pidió ayuda con eso , y pensamos que estaban muertos pero resulto ser que no cuando introduje en el sistema su ADN y bueno es tu hija -me dijo tengo una hija realmente tengo una hija

-donde esta ella puedo conocerla phil -pregunte el se tenso y realmente parecía preocupado

-bueno sobre eso no estoy aquí solo para darte la noticia de que eres padre, tuvimos una misión y ella fue gravemente herida, dos disparos en el abdomen-me dijo , sentí como mi corazón que desde que él había entrado , no había parado de latir con mucha fuerza , se detuvo de golpe por un momento.

-pero ella está bien no ?-le pregunté rogando que me dijera que sí pero su expresión me lo dijo todo

-no ,actualmente está en terapia intensiva con soporte vital , los médicos de SHIELD no pueden hacer más , pero el plan es llevarla a donde me trataron -el dijo

-por qué crees que será diferente -pregunte

-por que no solo me salvaron la vida, me trajeron de la muerte y si hicieron eso pueden salvarla-

-que estamos esperando -pregunté yo no podía dejar de ayudar para salvarla es mi hija, a pesar que no la he conocido aun ella es mi sangre

-necesito tus habilidades como hacker para descifrar donde debemos llevarla -me dijo yo solo asentí , creo que nunca estuve más feliz por dichos conocimientos.

 **COULSON POV**

entramos en el autobús lo lleve directamente hacia donde estaban fitz y simmons.

-bien muestrale fitz -le dije fitz asintió yo los deje ahi y me diriji a mi oficina.

 **TONY POV**

-ok , en que tengo que trabajar -pregunte el asintió se movió entre los archivos , era todo sobre SHIELD cualquier llamada estaba.

-logramos encontrar el archivo que necesitamos pero no somos hackers-dijo el

-bien me pondré en ello -le dije la encriptación era compleja pero podía con ello.

- _hey simmons la salvaremos-escuche al chico decir ellos estaban en una esquina de la habitación_

 _-eso espero fitz se está deteriorando rápidamente y no puedo hacer nada-le dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas_

 _-el agente coulson está vivo gracias a ese fármaco, ella aun vive se que podemos salvarla, además sabes que coulson no va a permitir que ella muera, ya viste lo que May le hizo á Quin, ward está igual nos tiene a nosotros. además tony stark está ayudando a encontrar el fármaco-le dijo sonreí aliviado por saber que ella tiene gente que la quiere._

 _-su padre dios fitz ella no puede morir , no cuando coulson ha encontrado a su padre -dijo ella , yo concuerdo con ella quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi hija._

no tarde mas de media hora en descifrar el archivo le di toda la información a coulson , él y su equipo asaltaron el lugar , yo no tenía conmigo mi armadura por lo que me quede en el avión.

-he sr stark quiere verla -preguntó simmons tímidamente.

-he si por favor -le dije la seguí por los pasillos del avión , hasta que llegamos a una unidad médica, y ahí estaba ella en esa cama con un tubo en su garganta, y muy palida pero apesar de eso se notaba su belleza.

-que edad tiene -le pregunté sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-ella tiene 24 años coulson no te contó nada de ella-me pregunto simmons,

-no-le dije

-ella es un gran hacker , es fabulosa , divertida y eso si habla mucho , le va encantar ella tiene esa habilidad para que las personas se encariñan rápido con ella-me dijo podía detectar en su voz algo de nostalgia.

-puedo ver que aquí todo el mundo la quiere-le dije

-si en gran parte fue por ella que nos unimos como equipo -me dijo

-espero poder conocerla -le dije.

-así será ella estará bien -me dijo y me dejo solo. después de unos minutos y cuando estaba apunto de irme las máquinas comenzaron a sonar , simmons llegó rápidamente y entró en la cabina.

-necesito epinefrina está en ese cajón -hice lo que me pidió y comenzó con el proceso de reanimación.

-vamos! skye -pasaron unos minutos y nada la estábamos perdiendo, donde mierdda esta phil.

-fitz!-grito simmons al verlo

-aqui esta el GH-325 -dijo el sin aliento simmons lo tomo y preparo la jeringa

-no!no se lo den a ella -gritó coulson justo cuando simmons le había inyectado la sustancia.

-la estaba perdiendo qué daño puede hacer -le dijo simmons

-vamos skye-dije de repente sus signos vitales volvieron pero no duró mucho ya que subieron de forma alarmante, su espalda se arqueo , muy pocas veces he sentido esta clase de miedo puedo contarlas con una mano y casi todas involucraron a pepper, la misma opresión en el pecho. pero unos segundos después sus signos vitales regresaron a la normalidad.

-funciona!-exclamó simmons

-ahora que -pregunto coulson

-solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte y se recupere-dijo ella todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

-ven creo que necesitamos una copa -me dijo coulson asenti , me llevó por el avión hasta que nos detuvimos en su oficina, me senté me sentía como si hubiera corrido 10 km.

-bien creo que ahora sí llegó el momento para las preguntas-me dijo dándome el vaso.

-ya ,no preguntaré cómo es que estas vivo lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos , lo que si quiero saber es porque no nos dijeron nada -le pregunte a todos nos dolió su muerte.

-no podía órdenes de furia -me dijo yo sabía que él jamás desobedecer una orden de furia.

-háblame de ella -le dije es lo que más me importa.

\- bien ella es un 0-84-me dijo cómo es eso posible

-un objeto de origen desconocido , como puede serlo y no creo que todos los huérfanos sean un 0-84 -le dije

-no sabemos el porque ella es un 0-84, solo que una aldea en hunan murió para protegerla, un equipo de shield también, dejaron a skye en el orfanato con la estricta orden de moverla de sitio cada tantos meses para su protección-me dijo mierda eso debió marcarla de por vida.

-ella lo sabe -le pregunté

-si ella ha dedicado toda su vida a la búsqueda de sus padres -me dijo

-eso tuvo que haberla destrozado -le dije preocupado él sonrió un poco

-eso es lo que tiene skye lo que le conté destrozó su mundo, la búsqueda de toda su vida , la había llevado a historias de asesinatos, su historia terminaba ahí , pero sabes lo que me dijo -me preguntó negué - dijo que no que su vida comenzaba aquí , que toda su vida había sentido que no pertenecía en ningún lugar , que nadie la quería pero que todo el tiempo SHIELD la estaba protegiendo, y la que conclusion que saco no fue de la familia que nunca tuvo sino de la siempre estuvo ahí. le conté algo que podría destruir su fe en la humanidad y de alguna forma se las arregla para reparar un pedazo de la mía-me dijo y yo me quedé tan maravillado como el , es fuerte es una chica fuerte.

-ella realmente parece ser fantástica todos dicen lo mismo de ella -le dije el asintió

-si se que debes de estar confundido, nadamas quiero que no le hagas daño se sincero con ella, ella ha sufrido demasiado no quiero verla pasar por una desilusión-me dijo pero algo me decia que mas que una petición era una amenaza.

-no tengo intenciones de lastimarla , solo quiero conocerla yo no sabía de ella hasta que apareciste en mi puerta -le dije el asintió.

 **SKYE POV**

podía sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado abrí mis ojos lentamente la luz me molesta un poco. podía ver que estaba en una especie de cuarto en autobús.

-hey A.C. -salude con la garganta un poco adolorida , el estaba sentado a lado de mi cama del lado izquierdo. el se sorprendió al oírme

-hola como te sientes skye-me pregunto

-como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima-le dije el me sonrio quite mi mirada de coulson y mire hacia la puerta y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo

-A.C creo que todabia estoy algo aturdida , por que en la puerta está parado Tony Stark lo cual no es posible porque el no sabe que estás vivo y aun asi no tiene sentido-le dije sin quitar mi mirada de tony stark mi mente estaba mal.

-he... skye tus ojos no te mienten es tony stark -me dijo ok tenia frente ami a el mismísimo tony stark.

\- encantado de conocerte-me dijo tony yo aun no salia de mi asombro

-sin duda el gusto es mío-le dije voltee a ver a coulson

-A.C. se que te dije que quería conocerlo pero por que tenia que ser cuando estoy en una cama de hospital y de segura me veo tan mal como me siento -le dije haciendo un puchero , el me sonrio

-lo siento eso no importa -le dije - aun asi has traído a tony stark a verme así que no hay problema -le dije sonriendo

-así que te trae por aquí -le pregunté a tony, el miro a coulson y yo lo imite

-skye, bueno recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tus padres , bueno yo quería darte algo más , un nombre un apellido algo de ellos , alguien a quien llorar así que tome una muestra de tu ADN, para ver si había alguna coincidencia y la hubo. skye tony es tu padre

-estas bromeando no?-le pregunté incrédula eso no puede ser -no puede ser

-skye cuando te he mentido -yo negué él nunca lo ha hecho - sabes que jamas te mentiria y menos sobre esto- sentí que mi corazón se acelera y eso quedó claro para todos por el monitor.

-ok skye calmate o simmons nos sacará de aquí-me dijo coulson y yo trate de calmarme pero es que esto no me lo esperaba.

-desde cuándo lo sabes -le pregunté ya más tranquila

-un par de días antes de la misión con Quin-me dijo coulson

-por qué no me lo dijiste -le pregunte algo dolida por eso.

-no quería hacerlo hasta hablar con él -me dijo asentí lo entendía - pero nada salió como lo planee, tu fuiste herida y teníamos que salvarte y la única manera era con hacker, asi que acudi a el y bueno nos ayudó y aquí estamos -me dijo voltee a ver a tony y lo vi de una manera tan diferente, ya no era el vengador , el genio que admiraba , era mi padre y eso era 1000 veces mejor.

-les debo la vida a los dos muchas gracias -les dije sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-no tienes que darnos las gracias -dijeron ambos

-bueno creo que los voy a dejar a solas -dijo saliendo del cuarto tony se sentó en el lugar de coulson después de unos segundos incómodos decidí hablar

-llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento , tenía cientos de preguntar para este momento, y aquí estoy sin saber que decir-le dije con una sonrisa algo tímida. el sonrió

-bueno si sirve de algo yo tampoco sé qué decir -me dijo - así que coulson te prometió que me conocieras -me pregunto se refería a cuando me desperté no pude evitar sentirme algo apenada.

-si A.C lo prometió, yo soy un fan desde antes de nueva york , soy una hacker amo la tecnologia y tu eres muy bueno en ella, y coulson me dijo que yo soy mejor hacker que tu y yo le dije eso solo lo sabremos cuando te conociera. pero la verdad estoy mas emocionada ahora que cuando solo eras tony stark, no te ofendas pero conocer a mi padre es más importante-el sonrió

-creo que eso está por verse en cuanto estes bien me gustaria ver que tan buena eres-me dijo podía ver lo confundido que estaba

-cómo lo llevas?-le pregunté él parecía muy sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-el que -me pregunto

-todo , coulson aparece en tu puerta viva y si como eso no fuera ya suficiente para procesar, te dice que tienes una hija que se está muriendo, eso es mucho material para procesar-le dije

-si no te voy a mentir fue toda una sorpresa, ambas cosas , yo no sabia de ti hasta que coulson apareció en mi puerta te lo juro -me dijo parecía realmente preocupado de que yo pensara otra cosa.

-te creo no te preocupes -le dije

-tanto se nota -dijo sorprendido

-si un poco y por eso mismo te creo, si tu lo hubieras sabido y me hubieras abandonado no habrías venido cuando coulson te lo pidió-le dije comencé a sentir un poco de dolor, pero a pesar de eso no quiero decir nada , no quiero dormirme y despertar porque esto parece un sueño. pero mi ritmo cardiaco no está ayudando, simmons entró junto con coulson.

-skye cómo te sientes-me pregunta simmons

-bien... -le dije con dificultad

-no me mientas no estás bien -me dijo suspire

-bien tengo algo de dolor pero no es nada que no pueda manejar-le dije

-nada de eso skye tienes que descansar -dijo coulson y tanto simmons como tony asienten suspire

-bien dejare que simmons me de algo para el dolor , pero solo si prometen ambos que dormirán también -dijo cuando ambos iban a protestar continue - A.C. tu traje está todo arrugado , tienes unas enormes ojeras se que no has dormido , y tu pareces muy cansado así que solo si lo prometen-ambos asintieron y salieron del cuarto solo me quede con jemma.

-skye me alegro tanto de que estes bien -me dijo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo se jemma pero estoy bien ahora y es gracias a ustedes -le dije ella no dijo nada solo me sonrió , puso algo en mi intravenosa y me quede dormida.

 **TONY POV**

Ahora entendía la fascinación de todos respecto a skye, ella tiene esa personalidad tan efervescente tan natural. a pesar de lo que ha tenido que vivir sigue siendo así de alegre y es fascinante. y cuando coulson le dijo que yo soy su padre y nos dejó solos , ella se preocupo mas por mi que por ella.

-así que como te fue -me preguntó phil después de que dejamos a skye con simmons.

-ella es fantástica, ella llevó la conversación ambos estábamos nerviosos, no tengo palabras -le dije siendo honesto él sonrió

-si bueno skye tiene ese efecto en las personas-me dijo

coulson me dijo donde podía dormir , me acosté en la cama del pequeño cuarto , y saque mi telefono tenia varias llamadas de pepper , tengo que hablar con ella, marque y espere a que contestara.

-tony dios estaba tan preocupada que pasa-me pregunto nada mas al contestar suspire

-lo siento cariño pero ha pasado algo que ni yo mismo entiendo aun , y no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono-le dije

-tony pero tu estas bien -me preguntó preocupada

-si estoy bien nos veremos en unas horas-le dije dormí sólo dos horas. cuando desperté me dirigí a ver a skye y la encontré sola pero estaba despierta.

-hola , parece que lograste descansar algo -me dijo cuando entre

-si bueno creo que quien debe descansar eres tu -le dije -te preocupas demasiado por los demás -ella negó

-estaré bien en unos días, se preocupan demasiado-me dijo

-si porque eres importante para todos -le dije ella no comento nada solo sonrió.

-bueno quiero hablar contigo , tengo que volver a nueva york pepper está preocupada y bueno...-lo cierto es que no quiero dejarla

-esta bien tienes que ir , tu vida ha sido puesta de cabeza, ademas estare aqui por un tiempo sabes , no creo que gemma me deje pararme de esta cama -me dijo

-bien volveré muy pronto te lo prometo.

se despidió de todos por suerte estaban en un aeropuerto así que solo tomó un vuelo a nueva york . nadamas al entrar pepper corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, la lleve hasta el sillón para contarle lo que le tengo que contar tiene que estar sentada.

-tony que paso-me pregunto

-phil está vivo-le dije, su expresión fue de confusión en un principio luego pasó a sorpresa podía ver sus lágrimas contenidas ella quería a phil era un buen amigo.

-como...-ella me preguntó

-furia lo salvó con una droga milagrosa no pregunté más , pero eso no es lo más sorprendente , tengo una hija de la cual jura que no sabía nada , y estuvo a punto de morir frente a mis ojos y la verdad no se solo estoy algo confundido-le dije ella asintió y tomó mi mano

-te creo ok tu nunca dejarías a un hijo -me dijo

-aun así me siento culpable , según lo que me a contado coulson ella no ha tenido un vida fácil si yo hubiera sabido la habría protegido y yo no se como actuar ahora siento que le falle , no hemos hablado más que cosas banales y no se como solo se que quiero conocerla y tratar de cuidarla ahora -le dije a ella si le podia decir como me siento estoy hecho un desastre.

-ella lo va a entender de seguro esta tan confundida como tu, pero como esta ella -me pregunto por esto y mil razones mas amo a esta mujer es que ella logra ver a través de todas mi barreras.

-mejor ese fármaco realmente es milagroso-le dije

-como es ella -me preguntó sonreí

-es fascinante tan optimista , espontánea tendrías que haber visto su reacción al verme, ella tiene algo como una chispa todo el mundo en equipo de coulson la quiere -pepper sonrió.

-por qué no la traes aquí en lo que se recupera y así la puedes conocer -me dijo. no era una mala idea pero primero tenía que hablarlo con coulson.

después de eso tome un baño y comí con pepper.

-muero por conocerla , por lo que me has contado ella es fantástica -me dijo

-lo es ,realmente lo es.

pepper no me pudo acompañar de vuelta al avión de coulson, tenía una reunión muy importante.

-como esta pepper -me pregunto coulson cuando llegue.

-bien feliz porque estás vivo y algo molesta porque no nos lo dijiste -le dije el suspiro -te tengo una propuesta -le dije

-de que se trata -preguntó

\- me gustaría y si tu estas de acuerdo y por supuesto skye, que ella viniera conmigo a la torre en lo que dura su recuperación-me miró por unos segundos

-no es mala idea , estaría a salvo al menos hasta que se recupere al 100% ademas creo que tienen que conocerse un poco más -me dijo yo asenti

-esta bien pero deja que yo hable con ella , puede llegar a ser muy terca y no se si lo has notado pero no se le da bien eso de que los demás se preocupen por ella -me dijo asentí.

 **COULSON POV**

ella está a salvo , nunca había sentido un miedo así , no es mi hija pero la quiero como tal.

-hola A.C. -me saludo

-chicos me pueden dejar a solas con skye -les pedí a ward, simmons y fitz. los tres salieron.

-ya he acordado con ward que entrenare más fuerte en cuanto este lista -me dijo

-bien pero tomalo con calma , ahora tony y yo estábamos pensando que en estas 4 semanas de reposo que te indico simmons podrias pasarla en la torre con el-le dije ella iba a protestar pero me adelante - skye estas herida y nosotros tenemos misiones y no quiero que estés en peligro además creo que te mereces el descanso -le dije

\- pero qué pasa si necesitan mi ayuda y no estoy aquí y les pasa algo-me preguntó

-skye puedes hacerlo desde la torre , que es lo que realmente te preocupa -le pregunté la conozco y aunque es real su preocupación por el equipo esa no es toda la historia.

-me conoces demasiado A.C., tu sabes lo duro que he trabajado para encontrar a mis padres y ahora que he encontrado a mi padre no se como actuar , qué tal si no le caigo bien o no se -me dijo realmente se veía tan confundida.

-solo se tu skye eso es lo que tienes que hacer , no quieres conocerlo?-le pregunté

-si claro que quiero -me dijo.

-bueno es tu oportunidad para hacerlo, además si no te sientes cómoda solo tienes que llamar y ire por ti -le dije ella asintió.

 **SKYE POV**

se que coulson tiene razón tengo que ser yo misma y darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre quien diria que seria tony stark. ahora mismo simmons está preparándome para trasladarse al avión privado de tony.

-bien por favor tengan cuidado en lo que estoy fuera por favor cualquier cosa estoy a una llamada. y tampoco hagan nada muy divertido en mi ausencia -les dije a todos que estaba ahí para despedirse de mi ,

-recuperate pronto skye -dijo fitz.

-es tu oportunidad -me dijo coulson

-cuida de ella stark -le dijo coulson

-con mi vida si es necesario -dijo él yo no pude evitar mi sonrisa.

ahora solo éramos yo y tony el estaba sentado junto ami yo en la cama de hospital aun.

-asi que sere un mes interesante -le dije

\- si que lo será -me dijo el igual de nervioso que yo

llegamos más rápido de lo que yo esperaba el lugar es impresionante.

-tu debes de ser skye encantada de conocerte-me dijo una mujer que vestía muy elegante y muy hermosa la verdad ella debe de ser pepper.

-el justo es mio tu eres pepper no? -pregunte ella asintió.

me llevaron a una suit realmente era como un departamento muy bonito.

las cosas no estaban avanzando es mi segundo dia aqui y creo que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo empezar una conversación para conocernos.

-hola como te sientes -me preguntó pepper tony estaba trabajando en algo importante esta tarde, ella se sento junto ami la cama es enorme así que ambas estábamos mas que comodas.

-bien ya casi no duele la verdad creo que ya debería comenzar a caminar-le dije ella asintió

-si creo que tienes razón , puedo hacerte una pregunta -me pregunto

-claro que sí -le dije ella me cae realmente bien.

-por que no han hablado , bueno algo que no sea el clima o la comida -me preguntó, suspiré.

-yo no suelo ser asi de timida, tengo miedo sabes lo he buscado toda mi vida pero ahora no se como comportarme o acercarme , yo no quiero que él se sienta obligado a nada, no sé -le dije ella me sonrió

\- tony no es bueno manejando emociones pero creeme cuando te digo que no se siente obligado a nada , solo no sabe cómo acercarse a ti, tal vez podrias dar el primer paso solo piensalo-me dijo

 _lo siento tambien tengo órdenes - dijo quin dejandome ahi tirada podía sentir el dolor otra vez._

desperté un poco agitada solo fue una pesadilla que bueno había sido verdad.

-srta. skye se encuentra bien -pregunto jarvis

-si solo una pesadilla , jarvis hay alguien en la sala de estar principal-le pregunte pepper me había llevado ahí en la tarde.

-nadie srta. quiere que la dirija -me pregunto

-por favor -le dije me pare con mucho cuidado a pesar de que ya no me duele como cuando desperté aun tengo molestias camine a paso lento solo para estar segura.

camine por la gran sala de estar hasta uno de los ventanales la vista es hermosa.

 **TONY POV**

dos días ha estado aquí y no hemos podido hablar , he visto cómo interactúa con el equipo de coulson con el mismo coulson y conmigo nada , pepper insiste en que hable con ella pero no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo. debido a eso es que no puedo dormir estoy aun trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto.

-jarvis como esta skye -le pregunte se había convertido en una rutina en las noches solo queria saber que estaba bien.

-bien ahora mismo se encuentra en la sala de estar principal -me dijo se me hiso raro dado que son las 3 :00 de la mañana, decidí ver qué pasaba , cuando llegué a la sala le encontré mirando por uno de los ventanales.

-hola al parecer no soy el único despierto -le dije acercándome a donde estaba ella dio un pequeño saltito

-dios me espantaste-me dijo ya se veía mucho mejor ya tenia color en el rostro

-lo siento no quería espantarte , así que no puedes dormir -le pregunté ella suspiro.

-una pesadilla -me dijo

-quieres hablar de ella a veces ayuda-le dije

-quin disparando dejandome ahi tirada tratar de conseguir ayuda y no poder pararme da más miedo porque fue real-me dijo dios quiero matar a ian quin por hacerle esto a mi hija.

-si te entiendo yo tambien se de pesadillas pero estarás bien solo el tiempo te va ayudar -ella me sonrió y luego suspiro

-sabes que somos patéticos verdad hemos estado corriendo en círculos sin saber qué hacer ni como manejar esto o cómo hablar siquiera-me dijo no pude evitar reir aliviado

-lo sé -le dije

-realmente quiero conocerte , pero tengo miedo de arruinar esto sabes.-me dijo mi corazon se rompio un poco con sus palabras que tal mal la había tratado la vida como para creer eso.

-no vas a arruinar nada skye-le dije ella parecía intentar creerme.

-quieres algo de beber -le pregunté ella sonrió

-no estaría mal no creo que pueda volver a dormir-me dijo tome dos vasos y serví un poco de whisky cuando ella vio lo que traía conmigo sonrió , y tomó el vaso. nos sentamos en uno de los sillones.

-bien hablame de ti -le dije ella asintió

-me dejaron en un orfanato cuando era un bebé, estuve en 7 casas de acogida hasta que decidí que no lo haría más la mayoría fueron una verdadera mierda asi que cuando cumpli 16 hui -me dijo suspire lo dice como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

-y a donde fuiste -le pregunté

-me había pasado todo un año ahorrando asi que cuando me fui me las arregle para comprarme un camioneta vieja y mantenerse por un tiempo.

-solo tenias 16 y estabas sola -le dije sintiéndome tan mal , a esa edad su única preocupación tendría que haber sido la escuela y los chicos, le dio un trago a su vaso.

-si estaba sola pero aprendí a cuidar de mi misma, viaje por muchos estados -me dijo sonriendo perdida en los recuerdos.

-qué hacías para vivir, que pasaba cuando te enfermabas -le pregunte preocupado aunque era inútil ya había pasado y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-en un principio trabajaba de camarera, cuando me hice realmente buena en la computadora trabaje para algunas empresas mejorando su seguridad , trabajos de búsqueda ese tipo de cosas y sobre enfermarme creo que solo pasó dos veces y bueno solo cuide de mi mucho té caliente , una manta y mi computadora no podia pedir mas nunca me enferme de gravedad bueno solo una vez pero no estaba sola tenía un amigo y el cuido de mi pero eso fue muchos años después-me dijo asentí.

-dime si eres tan buena hackeando por que no formarte una vida podrías haber hecho lo que tu quisieras ?-le pregunté ella bien podría haber asegurado su futuro.

-se de que hablas pero yo tenía una misión encontrar de donde vengo queria saber porque no había rastro de mis padres por eso me hice hacker, por eso me uni a la marea creciente-me dijo lo había olvidado coulson me había dicho algo de eso.

-lo sé , lo sé son los chicos malos pero yo no lo sabía y bueno compartía parte de la ideología creía que hay demasiados secretos y que merecemos la verdad para estar a salvo, SHIELD era la organización del gobierno que los guardaba los hombres de traje negro, yo me consideraba una hacktivista , me dedicaba a dar a conocer pequeños secretos después de lo que pasó en nueva york estaba más motivada, y bueno así fue como conocí a coulson -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-te arresto? -le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta antes de que hablara

-o si pero en mi defensa yo quería ser arrestada , tenía que ayudar a un amigo mike peterson, el héroe encapuchado y dado que le gane a la organización de seguridad más poderosa desde mi camioneta con una laptop barata coulson me ofreció empleo como consultora -me dijo no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso es realmente buena y tampoco es que pueda criticarla yo mismo he tenido mis problemas con SHIELD.

-y la locura comenzó -le dije ella asintió

-encontre un buen lugar -me dijo sonriendo

-ellos realmente te quieren -le dije

-si y yo a ellos,a un es raro tener a tanta gente preocupándose por mi, y se lo debo a coulson -me dijo suspire algo celoso pero muy agradecido.

-si el realmente te quiere ha incumplido con una orden de furia por ti -le dije

-lo se no solo una , nadie me quería en el equipo yo era un riesgo por mi historial de la marea creciente y aun cuando los traicione el me dio una segunda oportunidad y me ayudo en la búsqueda de mis padres-me dijo

-los traicionaste ? -le pregunté sorprendido

-si por proteger a miles, pero fue un error el no era quien yo creía vendió información por dinero y puse en peligro la vida de una persona-me dijo aun con pesar

-quién es miles -le pregunté no creo que fuera solo un amigo , ella sonrió

-o esa es una historia para otro momento y de preferencia una botella de tequila y un bote de helado- me dijo al parecer este "miles" había sido importante para ella.

-entiendo sera en otra ocasión entonces -le dije

-y eso es todo no hay mucho más que contar.-me dijo en medio de un bostezo

-bien gracias por contarme te parece si mañana seguimos tienes que descansar -le dije ella asintió la ayude a ponerse de pie.

-gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta tan tarde, por lo regular cuando tengo pesadillas tardó un buen rato en recuperar el sueño-me dijo besando mi mejilla y tomo el elevador yo sonreí era la primera vez que mi hija me daba un beso puede sonar tonto pero para mi es algo tan importante. decidí que yo tambien me iria a dormir. se que hay más historia de la que me contó hoy no creo que todo haya sido tan fácil como ella lo cuenta pero estoy feliz porque pudimos hablar mañana será más sencillo.

 **bien que les pareció? por favor haganmelo saber con un rewiev lo agradeceria mucho , quiero saber que opinan que ideas tienen.**

 **nos leemos pronto by cinti**


	2. Chapter 2 La torre Stark

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

cuando desperté lo hice mas feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo , anoche me sorprendí al verlo y me sorprendió más verlo preocupado por mí, decidí tomar un baño antes que nada , por suerte mi herida estaba cubierta aparte de por la gasa por una película plástica para que pudiera bañarme sin ningún problema.

si el baño es enorme y lujoso como todo por aquí, no se cuanto tiempo tardé en bañarme pero me relajo mucho. me puse ropa cómoda ya harta de estar en pijama.

-buenos días o debería decir tardes -dije cuando entre a la cocina principal donde tony tomaba café

-tardes pero no dormiste muy bien anoche , ademas estas en recuperación lo que te da derecho a levantarte a la hora que quieras-me dijo me sirvió una taza de café.

-gracias , y pepper?-pregunte

-se fue a D.C una reunión-me dijo

-ella trabaja demasiado -le dije el asintió

-intenta convencerla de eso , yo he fallado miserablemente, aunque ahora tiene menos trabajo que cuando era mi asistente, ahora no tiene que estar correteando para que asista a las juntas y esas cosas -me dijo sonreí

-si lo entiendo cuando tienes los recursos para hacer tus experimentos y proyectos lo último que quieres es ir a juntas- él asintió

-si yo prefiero diseñar el lado creativo de es lo mio-me dijo -si quieres podria mostrarte mi lugar de trabajo solo si quieres -me dijo

-me encantaría -le dije terminamos el café y lo seguí tomamos el elevador y nos dejó en un laboratorio fitz estaría más que encantado de estar aquí. el comenzó a mostrarme en lo que estaba trabajando lo unico que entendi es que era un tipo de escudo invisible electromagnetico tenía un par de minutos hablando con tanto entusiasmo que no pude evitar reír un poco el se detuvo y se veía apenado

-lo siento me dejo llevar -me dice

-no está bien de hecho me recuerdas a fitz y a simmon ellos hacen lo mismo, aunque no entendí ni la mitad como siempre pero creo que a ellos les pasa lo mismo cuando hablo de algoritmos, de firewall y sistemas , es lindo ver la pasión que tienes por tu trabajo -le dije

-si es verdad cuando algo te apasiona no paras de hablar sobre ello

pasamosn gran parte de la tarde hablando de trivialidades y un poco sobre la infancia de tony.

-o quiero enseñarte algo dame unos minutos no tardo -le dije dejándolo en la sala y subiendo a mi cuarto rebusque en la caja de cartón que traje y saque lo que quería.

me senté junto a él es todo lo que tengo de mi infancia.

-bien pensé que te gustaria verlo-le dije abrí la caja de galletas donde tengo todas las fotos saque la primera , era de cuando yo era un bebé me la tomaron para el archivo del orfanato. -esta es la primera foto que tengo y es del archivo del orfanato de cuando me dejaron ahí-la tomo con mucha delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a romperla, se quedó unos segundos mirándola.

-eres muy linda -me dijo finalmente no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por eso.

-gracias , bien esta foto es de cuando tenía 4 -le dije la tomo

-no pareces muy feliz en esta - en la foto yo estaba enojada muy enojada

-no lo estaba había sido castigada por las monjas-le dije

-por qué -me pregunto.

-tomas robo mi abrigo y después de mucho pedirle que me lo devolviera no lo hizo y bueno yo tengo un limite y le di una patada en la espinilla y fui castigada por ello y no estaba feliz él había sido malo conmigo yo no era la unica que tenia que ser castigada , así que me fui a mi escondite pero era dia de foto y me obligaron a tomarla-le conté asintió

-por que te obligaron a tomartela -me pregunto

-por que son para el archivo para los padres adoptivos, es por eso que tengo las fotos me las lleve cuando escape-le dije le mostré varias fotos hasta que llegamos una en particular.

-en esta te ves tan triste -me dijo con dificultad , vi la foto

-si lo se no se por que traje esa foto conmigo-yo realmente no quería contar esta historia pero se que el me lo preguntara.

-tenía 8 y fue dos días después de que me devolvieran -le dije aun sentía ese pequeño dolor por ser dejada de nuevo en el orfanato.

-que numero de familia era -me pregunto

\- la tercera pero en esta era diferente-le dije suspirando

-por que lo era -preguntó

-porque eran lo Brody y eran realmente buenos sabes, fueron muy amables y cariñoso conmigo, me trataron como si fuera su hija , fue el tiempo más largo que estuve con una familia un mes y una semana , yo realmente quería quedarme , hasta le dije mama a la sra Brody un par de días después me regresaron al orfanato dijeron que yo no encajaba con ellos-le dije tratando que miserablemente que mi voz no delatara el hecho de que aun me duele. -bien pasemos a la siguiente foto-le dije le mostré todas las fotos pero no dejaba de mirar la los 8 años suspire.

-deja de culparte no fue tu culpa -le dije el me miro pero la culpa era muy notoria

-si yo lo hubiera sabido skye nada de eso te habría pasado, no puedo decir que habría sido un padre perfecto pero lo habría intentado-me dijo y le creo después de que me contó que sus padres siempre estaban ausentes le creo. puse mi mano sobre la de el

-lo se pero no fue tu culpa ok?. mira ahora ya no importa estamos aquí y tal vez ya no soy una niña pero definitivamente quiero vivir lo demás juntos aun nos quedan buenos momentos-le dije

-ahora puedes verlo por el lado positivo no tuviste que verme en la adolescencia -le dije intentando que se animara lo cual logre.

-ten -me dijo dándome las fotos solo tome la de los 8 no quiero que se siga torturando

-son para ti es poco pero quiero que las tengas , se que no reemplaza los momentos perdidos pero solo quiero que las tengas -le dije.

-gracias -me dijo tomandolas

después de eso subí a descansar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **TONY POV**

después de mirar las fotos ella subió a su cuarto , era tan linda de bebé

-que miras -me preguntó pepper sorprendiendome

-hola guapa cómo te fue-le pregunte pero no la deje contestar me acerque a ella y la bese , la había extrañado.

-bien y tu que tal tu dia -me pregunto la lleve al sillón y la senté en mi regazo

-bien hablamos toda la tarde y me dio estas -le dije dándole las fotos.

-dios era tan linda -me dijo mirando la foto de cuando era bebé

-lo se, ella ha pasado por tantas cosas malas y aun asi es alegre-le dije

-me recuerda a ti -me dijo

-no yo lo tuve fácil pepper ella no -le dije

-tampoco tuviste la vida más sencilla con tus padres siempre fuera tal vez ella usa la alegría como mecanismo de defensa tu usas el humor como dije son parecidos-me dijo suspire

-mañana tenemos que volar a D.C tony es importante y esta vez tienes que venir como accionista sera rapido solo un par de horas -me dijo suspire pero asenti

-bien -le dije

subí al cuarto de skye la encontré viendo la tele

-hey -me dijo

-hola venia a contarte que mañana tengo que ir con pepper a D.C solo serán un par de horas esta bien?-le pregunté

-esta bien el deber te llamas y hablando de eso no crees que seria buena idea que te tomaras el dia con pepper ella lo tiene bien merecido ya sabes consentirla que se olvide del trabajo por unas horas -me dijo suspire la idea no era mala pero no quiero dejarla sola

-no , no pienso dejarte sola -le dije

-estaré bien , tengo internet y comida que mas puedo pedir vamos salir necesitan tiempo a solas yo estaré bien no te preocupes-me dijo

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

logre convencerlo de irse con pepper , tener un tiempo a solas era lo mejor no es que no me guste su compañía pero creo que necesitamos pensar un poco a solas todo esto era muy nuevo para los tres no solo para tony y para mi. antes de irse pepper y tony se despidieron de mi. me dio hambre asi que decidi bajar a la cocina principal yo tengo una en mi suite pero no sé me gusta más en la otra por la hermosas vistas.

-puse algo de música y no pude evitar bailar un poco por la sala al ritmo Party Rock Anthem estaba tan metida en la música que me sorprendí mucho al ver un hombre parado fuera del ascensor, parecía cansado tenía unas cuantas canas pero era guapo y me sonroje de inmediato. -y tu eres -me preguntó -yo soy skye -le dije -bruce banner -me dijo me sonroje aun mas dios mio por que ami por que tenia que conocer a otro vengador estando con mi ropa mas comoda y despeinada. -he quieres comer estaba por hacer algo para mi y parece que vienes de un largo viaje y la comida de los aviones es un asco-le dije él parecía indeciso tome su mano sorprendiendolo y lo lleve hasta la cocina lo deje en la entrada y me acerque al refrigerador. solo había pollo ya que no puedo comer carne roja hasta que simmons me deje- creo que nuestra única opción es pollo que opinas -le pregunte volteando a ver pero el me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo- que? -te das cuenta de que soy peligroso , y eso no parece preocuparte -me dijo suspire -tu no eres peligroso -le dije -lo soy soy mitad monstruo-me dijo como si estuviera diciendo lo obvio. -no eres un monstruo , eres un héroe y quien diga lo contrario es un idiota yo vi lo que pasó en nueva york eres un héroe y no solo eso eres un gran científico por lo que he me han contado eres muchas cosas pero no un monstruo yo he conocido verdaderos mounstros , personas que matan otras por diversión que hacen daño esos son monstruos, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto que haremos de comer -le pregunte – **solo tenemos pollo o al menos es lo único que puedo comer por ahora , no cocino mucho puedo hacer un salteado con verduras pero es lo único que se hacer la verdad puedo intentar otra cosa pero enserio no quiero matarte de una intoxicación no creo que el director furia este muy feliz con eso** **-lo que puedas preparar esta bien pero yo te ayudo –me dijo arremangándose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, lo hicimos en silenció.** **Ambos estábamos callados pero era un silencio cómodo, terminamos rápidamente, coloque los manteles en la barra y los cubiertos.** **-así que cual es la historia porque estás aquí –me pregunto amablemente en todo momento, termine mi bocado** **-me llamo skye soy una consultora de SHIELD, una hacker una buena si se me permite decirlo –le dije** **-entiendo pero por qué estás en la torre-pregunto** **-creo que tony tiene que contártelo no yo, por lo que me han dicho ustedes son muy buenos amigos así que creo que le corresponde no a mí. –le dije** **-ok entiendo supongo que somos los únicos aquí –me dijo asentí** **-si tony y pepper salieron a D.C y creo que vuelven hasta mañana y de los demás no sé pero como no los he visto supongo que no hay nadie más –le dije – siento lo de antes no creí que alguien fuera a verme** **-no te preocupes –me dijo sonriendo** **No teníamos mucho más que decir así que simplemente nos limitamos a comer pero no era nada incomodo-** **-bueno supongo que estás cansado así que te dejare descansar, yo tampoco debería estar parada a decir verdad, pero si necesitas algo solo dile a jarvis que me diga-le dije** **-gracias –me dijo** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **TONY POV** **Pepper y yo habíamos pasado una tarde fantástica skye tenía razón nos hacía falta dado los últimos acontecimientos.** **-te amo gracias por el apoyo cono todo lo que está pasando-le dije mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama** **-no tienes que agradecerme tony somos una pareja-me dijo asentí** **-skye fue la de la idea ella coincide con migo trabajas demasiado –le dije ella negó.** **-crees que este bien –me pregunto** **-espero que lo esté –le dije** **Decidimos volver a nueva york hasta la mañana siguiente también había recibido una llamada de coulson donde me dijo que skye tenía que ser revisado por los puntos.** **-jarvis skye ya ha despertado –le pregunte estando en el elevador con pepper** **-si sr ella y el doctor banner están en la cocina –me dijo sorprendiéndome** **-sabias que llegaba –me pregunto pepper** **-no pensé que estaría otra semana fuera –le dije cuando entramos en la cocina ambos estaban desayunando** **-buenos días, como les fue –pregunto skye al vernos** **-bien gracias –dijo pepper** **-quieren desayunar el DR banner hiso hot cakes-nos pregunto** **-skye por favor solo bruce –le dijo el ella asintió, pepper se sentó junto a ellos y se sirvió café** **\- bien veo que ya se han conocido –dije** **-si ayer por la tarde, pero ella no aquerido decirme que hace aquí dijo que tú me lo contarías –me dijo bruce realmente intrigado. Mire a skye** **-no sabía si podía decirle, además creí que tenías que contárselo tu –me dijo algo apenada** **-bueno ella skye es mi hija –solté no había otra manera de decirlo él se atraganto con su café** **-tu hija? –pregunto asentí** **-por qué tengo la sensación de que todos van a reaccionar así –le pregunto skye a pepper.** **-por qué lo harán pero no creo que podamos culparlos –le dijo.** **-no me esperaba eso –dijo el** **-créeme ninguno lo esperaba –le dije suspirando- pero también hay algo mas que tengo que decirte** **-se lo vas a decir –me pregunto skye al entender que es lo que le quiero decir a bruce** **-tengo que, no hay secretos entre los vengadores y merecen saber ellos guardaran el secreto –le dije** **-bien supongo que él sabía que se sabría solo espero que no sean muy duros con el si quieren culpar a alguien es a furia –me dijo** **-ok dime que es –me dijo bruce** **-coulson está vivo –le dije el respiro varias veces** **-cómo es eso posible-pregunto** **-el director furia lo trajo de vuelta con medidas desconocidas sobre todo un fármaco milagroso –le dije** **-eso es imposible –me dijo** **-no lo es lo he visto con mis propios ojos , ese mismo fármaco le salvo la vida a skye hace unos días-le dije** **-por qué no nos dijo –me pregunto** **-furia ordenes suyas –el asintió.** **-bien ahora que lo sabes quiero pedirte un favor coulson llamo y al parecer Simmons le dijo que skye necesita un chequeo por sus heridas –le dije** **-si claro en cuanto ella este lista.** **-bien yo estoy lista –dijo skye** **Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la enfermería** **-skye podrías recostarte en la camilla –le pregunto bruce a skye ella lo hiso el levanto un poco su blusa para ver las heridas, quito la gasa** **-bueno estas recuperándote muy bien en realidad es sorprendente en unos días poder retirar los puntos –dijo el** **-¡o mierda, jamás podre ponerme un bikini de nuevo! –exclamo skye al ver su cicatrices, nadie pudo evitar la sonrisa** **-ahora se ve muy mal pero cuando estés 100% recuperada no serán tan feas y grandes créeme-le dijo bruce** **-eso espero doc. Porque realmente sería una pena-dijo ella suspirando** **-además las cremas hoy en día hacen milagros-le dijo pepper skye asintió. Pepper y skye salieron de la enfermería.** **-así que eres padre –dijo bruce sin poder evitar una sonrisa** **-si ella es fantástica aún estoy algo perdido sabes –le dije** **-ella es diferente cuando la conocí no mostro signo de miedo, cuando le dije que se alejara por razones obvias, me dio una charla de que yo no era un monstro y prácticamente me dijo idiota por creer eso-me dijo sonriendo** **-bueno ella tiene razón, pero si es buena sin duda no tiene nada de mi –le dije e** **-quien está siendo idiota ahora, claro que lo tiene tú me dijiste básicamente lo mismo pero de forma diferente tony, además por lo que veo comparte tu sentido del humor-me dijo** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **SKYE POV** **-así que disfrutaron de su tarde libre –le pregunte a pepper de camino a mi cuarto** **-si tony dice que fue tu idea –me dijo** **-si la vida de tony no es la única que ha sido puesta patas arriba, tú novio tiene una hija que de repente está viviendo con ustedes por un mes eso es difícil –le dije ella suspiro** **-skye la idea fue mía vale, estoy bien con esto, algo sorprendida si pero tanto tony como yo estamos felices de tenerte aquí-me dijo sonreí** **-gracias –le dije realmente agradecida.** **-esa es toda la ropa que traes contigo –me pregunto al ver mi mochila, me sonroje un poco esto sería un poco incomodo** **-si lo es, siempre he viajado con poca ropa, y desde que me uní a SHIELD no he podido ir de compras-le dije ella asintió pero no pregunto y eso lo agradecí.** **-si bruce dice que puedes podríamos ir hacer unas compras y así te distraes un rato –me dijo asentí realmente quería comprar unas cuantas cosas** **-si es una buena idea –le dije** **Me di un baño después de eso le preguntamos a bruce si podía salir y él dijo que si no había problema solo que lo tomara con calma.** **-tony, skye y yo vamos a ir de compras-le dijo pepper** **-claro pero…-comenzó tony** **-si iremos con happy ya le he avisado-le dijo ella antes de darle un beso rápido** **-skye ten –me dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito** **-no, definitivamente no pienso tomarla yo puedo pagar por mi ropa SHIELD no paga nada mal y no he gastado nada –le dije bueno solo la chaqueta que compre hace unas semanas.** **-skye por favor solo tómala y compra lo que necesites –me dijo** **-no lo are no tienes que comprarme nada, es suficiente con que me estés manteniendo por un mes –le dije no era necesario yo no quiero ser una carga** **-o por el amor de dios solo tómala –me dijo exasperado** **-no –le dije tajante** **-vamos déjalo estar tony al parecer es tan terca como tu –le dijo pepper el asintió pero no muy feliz con la idea.** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **PEPPER POV** **Es demasiado claro el parecido, tuve que intervenir porque esa discusión habría durado horas de no haberlo hecho, dios es igual de terca como su padre, y tiene la misma dificultad para aceptar ayuda.** **Yo tengo un plan no pienso dejarla pagar nada, en primer lugar porque eso es mejor que contarle a tony que su hija no tiene prácticamente nada de ropa , prefiero que solo lo vea como una forma de consentirla y en segundo lugar porque realmente se lo merece.** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **SKYE POV** **Cuando salimos de la torre un coche negro nos estaba esperando, un hombre algo gordito nos esperaba.** **-pepper –dijo el** **-happy ella es skye y es la hija de tony-le dijo él tuvo la misma cara de impresión que bruce se recuperó rápidamente pero aún se veía algo sorprendido.** **-en cantado de conocerla Srta. Stark –me dijo yo me sorprendí nadie me había llamado así** **-solo skye por favor y el gusto es mío-le dije el me sonrió subimos al auto las dos, ninguna había dicho nada cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar** **-si , estas seguro que no podemos dejarlo para mañana –pregunto ella –bien en 10 minutos en tu oficina –dijo ella** **-skye solo serán unos minutos no hay problema-me pregunto realmente apenada** **-no claro que no tenemos todo el día-le dije happy nos llevó hasta un elegante edificio.** **Pepper entre en el edificio así que solo quedamos happy y yo** **-creo que tengo que darte las gracias por lo que se tu cuidabas de tony hace unos años y dudo que fuera sencillo –le dije para romper el hielo el sonrió** **-no tony no hace las cosas más sencillas-me dijo** **Me conto unas cuantas historia más que nada aventuras que tony le había hecho pasar , después de 20 minutos happy recibió una llamada de pepper diciendo que se tardaría más de lo planeado, así que decidí sacar mi laptop de mi bolso.** **-que haces –me pregunto happy después de verme trabajando por 10 minutos** **-solo estoy hackeando a industrias stark –le dije sin dejar de trabajar** **-crees poder hacerlo –me pregunto** **-eso estamos por verlo, veamos qué tan bueno es-dije tengo que admitir que sus sistemas era mucho mejor que los de SHIELD y si me dio un poco de problemas pero tenía varias fallas** **-cómo vas –me pregunto happy** **-bien creo que ya casi –le dije cuando por fin lo logre tenia a mi alcance todo podía controlar la torre, mire mi reloj lo había conseguido en una hora con veinte minutos, para cuando tony se dio cuenta ya era tarde estaba intentando rastrarme decidí que era hora de revelar que era yo antes de que entrara en pánico.** _ **QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO, JEJEJE NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO SKYE.**_ **Pepper no tardó mucho en volver se disculpó y comenzamos con las compras, tome un par de blusas y pantalones, algunos faldas y un par de vestidos.** **-eso es todo –nos preguntó la empleada yo asentí. Comenzó a empaquetar todo cuando saque mi tarjeta de débito ella negó** **-todo ha sido pagada ya –me dijo voltee a ver a pepper ella no me dijo nada tome las bolsas y ella hiso lo mismo con la suyas y subimos al auto después de unos minutos** **-por qué hiciste eso –le pregunte** **-porque no tiene nada de malo que tu padre te compre cosas, mira skye como te he contado antes tony no es muy bueno con las emociones y suele demostrar su cariño con acciones , se siente culpable por no haber estado ahí –me dijo** **-no es su culpa él no lo sabía no puedo culparse por eso, no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo ya soy un adulto aprendí a valerme por mi misma, no estoy aquí por su dinero solo quiero conocer a el hombre que me dio la vida pero nada más –le dije intentado ser clara** **-me alegra escucharte decir eso, nosotros queremos cuidar de ti, eso hace la familia solo dale una oportunidad –me dijo mi corazón se aceleró FAMILIA algo que siempre he querido y que recientemente he encontrado con mi equipo y aun es raro que estas personas quieran cuidar de mi algo que nunca antes había pasado en mi vida , cuando bajamos del auto no pude evitar abrazarla , ella se sorprendió por unos momento pero me devolvió el abrazo.** **-gracias –me limite a decir ella solo me sonrió.** **-¡como hiciste eso! –pregunto tony nada más al vernos entrar.** **-te dije que era buena –le dije simplemente** **-o eres más que buena, tienes que venir a trabajar conmigo –me dijo sonreí** **-no creo que A.C este muy de acuerdo con eso , pero te puedo ayudar a mejorar tu sistemas en lo que estoy aquí –le dije sonriendo** **-bien vamos –me dijo** **-no antes de que se vayan a jugar hay que cenar –dijo pepper** **Cenamos tranquilamente cuando por fin terminamos, nos dirigimos a su laboratorio, es el sueño de cualquier hacker sin duda. Una gran pantalla grandes computadoras era increíble.** **-el sueño de todo hacker esto es impresionante-le dije sorprendida** **-lo sé y tu podrías trabajar aquí si vinieras a trabajar conmigo-me dijo la idea era tentadora sí que lo era pero no yo creo en SHIELD a pesar de que algunas cosas no me gusten** **-no puedo –le dije** **-claro que puedes , estarías a salvo nunca más tendrías una herida de bala-me dijo le sonreí** **-así que tus sistemas –le dije para cambiar de tema, comenzamos a trabajar él es un buen hacker pero yo soy mejor , pasamos horas hablando de sus anécdotas como hacker de las mías también , también le dije sobre las ideas que tenía para mejorar su seguridad.** **-enserio lograrías tantas cosas en industrias stark –me dijo esperanzado** **-no puedo –le dije** **-por que , nada te lo impide se que coulson se preocupa por ti y el estaría bien con ello-me dijo y es verdad pero no puedo** **-yo odiaba a shield en un principio, pero todo cambio cuando Ward y coulson me arrestaron aunque yo lo llamaría secuestro sabes-le dije sin poder evitar reír – pero coulson fue la primera persona que se preocupaba realmente por mí , que creía en mí , que me valoraba no por ser una buena hacker sino por ser solo yo skye, aun cuando le falle estuvo ahí para mí. Me enseño que podía hacer algo bueno ayudar realmente a la gente y aunque admite que toda la mierda protocolo no me gusta hay mucho de SHIELD que es bueno y que vale la pena. Por primera vez pertenezco a un lugar. Quiero hacerlo quiero que tú y coulson se sientan orgullosos de mi-le dije finalmente** **-te entiendo y yo ya estoy tan orgulloso de ti skye, aún me sorprende que puedas ser mi hija yo no he sido tan bueno tu eres increíble y sé que lograras lo que te propongas y yo estoy tratando de ser mejor porque quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi skye-me dijo yo intente mantener mis lágrimas a raya pero no pude y agradecí que fuera silenciosas las limpie rápidamente.** **-estoy completamente orgullosa de ti, yo realmente comencé a admirarte después de aquella conferencia de prensa después de que regresaste de Afganistán, porque tú eres un genio pero te dedicabas a algo que iba en contra de lo que creo las armas, pero esa conferencia fue increíble y entonces pensé aún hay esperanza si alguien puede hacer algo bueno eso es tony stark, y luego te convertiste en un héroe y llevaste a tu empresa hacia la energía sustentable y luego salvaste al mundo yo lo vi todo casi pude verlo en vivo pero estaba en Connecticut. Y por eso te admiro por eso eras mi vengador favorito porque cambiaste no eres perfecto pero nadie lo es , pero tu decidiste cambiar así que no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti p… tony –le dije** _ **idiota de mi estuve a punto de decirle papa**_ **–le dije besando su mejilla y dejándolo ahí porque para esta parte mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y en definitiva yo no quería que él me viera llorar , dios es una estupidez pero ya lo quiero me he encariñado con el tan rápido, pero tengo tanto miedo de que esto se vaya a la mierda, siempre había sido así solo espero que esta sea la acepción** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **HOLA! Espero les gustara el capítulo , lo siento si fue un poco lento pero tengo que trabajar en su relación antes de continuar con la trama , pero por favor siéntanse libres de dar ideas , opiniones o quejas ya saben con un hermoso REWIEV** **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el tercero asi que yo creo que para la próxima semana ya lo tendrán.** **Quiero agradecer a : MarQueZA –N1, a mis lectores fantasma y a los que sigen la historia muchas gracias.** **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV** **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV** **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV** **Nos leemos pronto by cinti**


	3. Chapter 3 No puedo, No ahora cuando

**TONY POV**

No puedo dormir, mis pensamientos están en mi hija , hoy estuvo a punto de decirme papa lo escuche pero ella se detuvo tan rápido como se dio cuenta y el miedo en su mirada es algo que no me puedo explicar , será que tiene miedo de que a mí me moleste , porque muy al contrario me encantaría que me llamara papa, lo cual también es extraño para mi yo nunca me he imaginado como un padre no hasta que la conocí , no hasta que la vi en aquella cama luchando por su vida, esa clase de miedo que sentí fue abrumadora , y estoy muy seguro de no querer que eso pase eso de nuevo, como puedes querer tanto a una persona que apenas conoces , no lose pero ciertamente no me importa.

Desperté antes que el sol saliera, decidí tomar primero el desayuno, comencé a preparar un poco de tocino y huevos revueltos es lo que mejor se me da.

-buenos días, así que no era mi imaginación estas cocinando tocino-me dijo skye sorprendiéndome un poco por lo temprano que era

-buenos días, quieres desayunar –le pregunte ella suspiro haciendo un puchero muy cómico

-no puedo comer tocino hasta que jemma decida que puedo comer lo que se me plazca, lo primero que haré cuando pueda hacerlo, será comprar una deliciosa hamburguesa la más grande que encuentre y papas a la francesa y un helado –me dijo con tanto entusiasmos que no pude evitar reír.

-bien te prometo que cuando ella te de alta yo te invitare esa hamburguesa –le dije

-bien eso lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo tú has sido el que me ha antojado-me dijo tomando una taza de café.

después de desayunar , me metí a bañar, cuando baje me encontré con skye trabajando en la sala de computadoras.

-en que trabajas –le pregunte al entrar

-estoy haciendo los mejores corta fuegos que puedo para proteger tus sistemas , además de que tengo planeado hacer un software que pueda rastrar a los hacker si es que llegan a intentarlo, me tomara un par de horas tenerlo listo-me dijo

-ok dime en que te puedo ayudar –le dije

Yo sabía que era buena pero es muy buena, nos la pasamos todo el día trabajando en los sistemas de industrias stark.

-creo que lo tenemos el software está en funcionamiento-me dijo

-por qué no has hecho algo como esto para SHIELD –le pregunte están desperdiciando su talento

-por qué no confían en mi como para darme acceso a sus sistemas, solo porque los hackie dos veces-me dijo como si solo hubiera roto una ventana.

-dos pensé que solo una –le dije sorprendido, ´me contó la historia de los que paso en el HUB.

-no podía quedarme sin hacer nada y coulson se estaba comportando como una versión robótica de sí mismo, pero todo resulto bien, aunque estoy muy segura de que si fuera por victoria hand yo estaría en una celda

-bueno que shield no nos quiera mucho lo llevamos en la sangre-le dije ella me miro muy sorprendido

-cómo, eres Iron man un vengador como puedes no gustarles –me pregunto

-según sus palabras soy arrogante y no juego en equipo –le dije ella rio tampoco es que pueda negarlo – y mi padre bueno éramos muy similares

-pero aun así te necesitan y Howard stark ayudo a fundar SHIELD junto a la agente Carter, no deberían detestar tanto el apellido está en las bases de SHIELD –me dijo

-bueno a mí tampoco me caen muy bien, demasiados secretos-le dije

-si a mí tampoco me gusta pero he aprendido que hay algunas cosas que están mejor en secreto, ¡dios si alguien de la marea me escuchara! –me dijo negando nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio ella me miraba y luego se volteaba parecía indesisa

-ok escúpelo –le dije – o explotaras

-la recuerdas-me pregunto de repente tímida y si algo he aprendido de ella es que no es tímida mas que cuando está nerviosa, su pregunta me sorprendió.

-si yo lo hago –le dije jiaying respiro profundamente

-como se llamaba, como se conocieron –me pregunto con dificultad , suspire

-su nombre era Jiaying , y la conocí en un viaje a china estaba en un mercadillo no recuerdo porque cuando alguien en una bicicleta paso muy rápido tirándome , provocando que el vaso que tenía en la mano se rompiera y me cortara con él y ella me invito a su casa y curo mi mano y bueno…-es extraño decirle a tu hija que tuviste sexo, ella sonrio un poco

-entiendo ya me dieron la charla de las abejas y las flores -me dijo

-bien, pasamos todo un fin de semana juntos y bueno después nuestros caminos se separaron-le dije ella asintió

-como era-me pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-supe quién era tu madre en cuento te vi, tienes su boca y sus manos, ella era muy dulce, muy buena persona y muy inteligente –le dije comenzó a derramar lágrimas y me rompió el corazón, pero tan pronto como estas cayeron por sus mejillas ella las limpio, me trato de dar una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser sincera

-bien, supongo que coulson tenía razón tener un nombre es bueno, saber a quién le debes la vida, solo me gustaría saber por qué, que paso en aquella aldea de Hunan , que significa el que yo sea un 0-84 toda una aldea murió por protegerme , un equipo de SHIELD y supongo que también ella pero por qué. –me dijo frustrada

-sabes que eso no fue tu culpa eras un bebe, skye solo un bebe y sé que podemos encontrar la verdad solo si tú lo quieres, yo te voy a ayudar –le dije

-gracias, no solo por esto por todo-me dijo

-no tienes nada que agradecer aún no se ser un padre pero esto no se me da tan mal –le dije ella sonrió

-lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes tanto –me dijo

 **SKYE POV**

Ahora conozco su nombre jiaying así se llamaba mi mama, dice que tengo sus manos fantasear con mis padres es una cosa pero saber de ellos y saber a ciencia cierta lo que perdí duele un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pero ahora tengo un padre no está todo perdido siempre pensé que terminaría encontrando dos tumbas, así que no puedo estar más agradecida.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos desayunando con normalidad cuando

-Srta. skye el agente coulson está en una video llamada –dijo

-ok gracias jarvis ya mismo voy –dije parándome y yendo rápidamente a la sala de computadoras, tony me siguió .

-hola, que pasa A.C. –pregunte el me sonrió

-me alegro de verte mejor, pero esto no es una llamada social –me dijo parecía preocupado

-que pasa están todos bien –le pregunte

-si estamos todos bien –dijo el rápidamente – el problema es que alguien esta hackeando SHIELD y el código es muy similar al tuyo –me dijo

-coulson te juro no he sido yo –le dije rápidamente

-lo se skye –me dijo suspire tranquila

-pero eres la única que puede averiguar quién esta detrás de todo esto , si alguien mas pudiera no te llamaría –me dijo asentí

-está bien lo encontrare –le dije el asintió

-mantenme informado –pidió antes de colgar, en cuanto colgó comencé el rastreo

-necesitas ayuda –me pregunto tony negué

-ya lo tengo el muy maldito está utilizando parte de mi código pero no es mi código actual es uno que hice cuando era más joven, ya esta-dije pero me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-hola nena sabía que me encontrarías-dijo el muy maldito.

-miles que demonios estás haciendo –le reclame

-ese es tony stark como es que estas con tony stark –me pregunto

-eso tiene importancia porque estas hackeando SHIELD no aprendiste de lo que paso-le pregunte

-bueno skye solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber con la marea , ellos están muy enfadados contigo , ya sabes nos traicionaste por SHIELD-me dijo sonriendo

-les dijiste –lo acuse

-claro quién me iba a quitar la maldita pulsera más que ellos , además tú me traicionaste primero-me reclamo

-no, hice lo que era correcto –le dije

-fue traición, aun cuando yo te forme no serias skye sin mi –me dijo eso era un golpe bajo

-eso no es verdad yo , ya era buena cuando te conocí –me defendí

-si pero quieres que te recuerdo como y donde te encontré-me pregunto con malicia , yo le di una mirada a tony que no parecía muy feliz.

-dejemos el pasado donde esta –dije regresando mi atención a miles

-o! no quieres que tus nuevos amigos se enteren –me pregunto

-miles que quieres-le dije cortándolo

-yo nada la marea sin embargo quieren hacerte pagar –me dijo – y yo solo estoy ayudando

-como planean hacer eso –le pregunte- SHIELD estará detrás de ustedes

-si bueno eso no parece preocupar a los jefes, solo quieren hacerte pagar –me dijo

-bien que lo intenten no me importa no les tengo miedo no hay nada de mí en ningún lado y aunque lo hubiera no me importa lo que pueden hacerme-le dije

-skye te conozco más que eso, para hacerte daño solo tenemos que dañar a quienes amas, eso es tan fácil con eso de que estás jugando a la casita con ese equipo tuyo el del avión y puedo ver que has agregado a más personas a la lista por la forma en la que el Sr Stark te mira –vi que tony iba a decir algo pero le hice señas de que no lo que menos quiero es a el idiota de mi ex novio y a mi padre en una discusión

-no lo voy a permitir miles, ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo sin mi código y además una viejo tú no puedes hacerlo solo –le dije

-bueno eso lo veremos adiós skye, solo recuerda todo lo que pase a partir de hoy es por ti-me dijo desconectando la cámara. Suspire pateándome mentalmente.

-así que ese es miles –dijo tony asentí sin voltear a verlo-hey todos tenemos ex locos si lo sabré yo, lo resolveremos –me dijo haciéndome reír como solo él lograba eso.

-lo haremos pero no está trabajando solo , es un cobarde y no tiene la habilidad , eso lo que me preocupa quien lo está ayudando. –le dije

-lo conseguiremos –me dijo comenzamos a trabajar, quien quera que este ayudando a miles es muy bueno.

-no lo encontraremos ahora, ya ha dejado de intentar hackear , lo único que podemos hacer es reforzar un poco los sistemas de SHIELD y esperar su próximo movimiento-le dije

-vamos ve a cambiarte salimos en 10 –me dijo tony dejándome sola, hice lo que me pidió me vestí casual, pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta gris oscuro, mi chaqueta de cuero que compre hace unos días y mis botines.

-ya estoy lista , pero a donde vamos –pregunte, él también se había cambiado , pantalones de mezclilla , una camiseta y su chaqueta.

-es una sorpresa así es más divertido –me dijo asentí, bajamos al garaje donde debo admitir que tiene autos impresionantes, pero tomo Audi r8 , me subí y salimos. No hablamos durante el camino, pero era un silencio agradable, la ciudad es hermosa. Paramos enfrente de un pequeño restaurante y sonreí al ver que era hamburguesas.

Cuando entramos mi papa hiso uso de su muy conocido nombre para obtener un poco de privacidad.

-bien así que cual es la vas a pedir –me pregunto cuando nos dieron la carta

-déjame ver… la súper –le dije después de ver que era la más grande, con doble carne , tocino , piña , queso chédar ,tomate , lechuga

-estás hablando enserio, esa es la que yo pido y nunca he visto a una mujer comerla, realmente crees poder con ella –me pregunto , arquee mi ceja

-creme puedo con ella, yo nunca he sido una chica normal-le dije el asintió escéptico , el pidió lo mismo que yo , más dos coca –colas bien frías, cuando llego la orden y comi el primer bocado no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción, el sonrió ante eso

-esta es sin duda una de las mejores hamburguesas que he probado, y tengo una gran experiencia en cuanto a hamburguesas –le dije el asintió aun masticando

-gracias –le dije después de unos momentos

-no es nada solo es una hamburguesa –me dijo quitándole importancia

-no es solo una hamburguesa, notaste que estaba por volverme loca y recordaste mi comentario del otro día, así que gracias por preocuparte por mí –le dije-aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar que la gente se preocupe por mí, pero es agradable

-bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte skye, ahora hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, el equipo de coulson, pepper, bruce y yo. Y eso solo por ahora deja que te presente a Rhodey y el resto de los vengadores-me dijo yo negué pero sonriendo aun difícil de creer pero quiero creerle.

-solo espero conocerlos cuando este presentable , a ti te conocí en una cama de hospital y no en mi mejor día . y a bruce lo conocí en pijama mientras bailaba por la sala, ciertamente ese no era mi plan-le dije

-bruce se sorprendió mucho contigo, porque no le temes –me dijo

-no tengo por qué él es un héroe, y no solo eso si vieras la admiración con la que habla Simmons de él , claro que yo no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice , pero se que es algo grande en su área , al igual que tú en la tuya , fitz me pidió que le contara todo lo que tienes en tu laboratorio-le dije sonriendo

-yo he oído hablar de el , de los mejores en shield –me dijo sonreí

-dios se desmayara si le cuento eso –le dije

-tu también eres famosa –me dijo yo lo mira sin entender

-de que hablas –le pregunte

-bueno ya que no encontré ningún rastro tuyo en ningún lado decidí buscar más afondo y la única skye era un famosa hacker solo para los conocedores de ese mundo eres prácticamente una leyenda , ya que nadie te conoce en persona –me dijo, no me sorprendió tanto que el decidiera buscar , me sorprendió que en que logro encontrar algo.

-estoy sorprendida muy sorprendida, no creí que fueras a encontrar algo, mi error fue subestimarte –le dije.

-asi que debo suponer que skye no es tu nombre –me pregunto con esa sonrisa tan característica de stark

-no es el nombre que me dieron en el orfanato, pero si el que elegí para mi yo soy skye-le dije

-vamos quiero saber el nombre de mi hija –me pidió yo negué

-o no después de decírtelo no me dejarías en paz, no te lo diré-le dije

El insistió, era terco y un poco irritante pero yo era más terca así que no le dije nada.

Cuando llegamos vimos una película con pepper, cuando se hiso más noche decidí comenzar a trabajar deja a pepper y a tony en la sala viendo otra película. También informe a coulson sobre lo de la marea creciente el me tranquilizo al igual que lo hiso tony.

Y comenzó el juego, el intentando acceder a los servidores de shield y yo intentando rastrearlo pero no solo era miles había otras dos personas intentando hackear. No se cuento tiempo la pase trabajando pero a estas alturas ya solo éramos miles, un desconocido y yo. Me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me relaje cuando vi que era pepper.

-no pretendía asustarte –me dijo – pero creo deberías descansar un poco llevas muchas horas aquí son las 2 de la mañana

-solo un poco más y me iré a la cama solo un poco más lo prometo –le dije cuando vi que ella no parecía creerme, ella asintió.

Se fue dejándome una taza de café, seguí trabajando llego un punto que ni miles y el desconocido intentaron algo más, por lo que a sumí que se habían restirado por hoy, intente rastrearlos un poco después de que se fueron pero era inútil , lo único que conseguí con seguridad es que una estaba en california y el otro en D.C.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero desperté cuando otra vez un mano me movió ligeramente. Me había quedado dormida en el escritorio sobre el teclado , mi mejilla ahora debe tener las marcas de las teclas. Pepper me miraba con una mirada que no sabría descifrar.

-jarvis hasta que hora estuvo trabajando skye –pregunto pepper

-la Srta. skye estuvo trabajando hasta las 7:00 de la mañana cuando se quedó dormida pese a mis intentos de despertarla Srta. Potts- respondió.

-dios santo son tan parecidos –dijo pepper suspirando pero dándome una sonrisa.

-no me di cuenta que era tanto tiempo –dijo bostezando.

-hey buenos días, que pasa –pregunto tony al entrar al cuarto

-nada solo que sin duda ella es tu hija ,se la pasó toda la noche trabajando , hasta que se quedó dormida –dijo pepper tony sonrió al verme.

-puedo verlo-dijo al ver mi mejilla, me sonroje un poco.

-no está bien necesitan dormir –dijo pepper protectoramente, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta que no solo era con tony sino con migo.

-está bien peps está en nuestra genética-le dijo besando su mejilla – kiddo lograste algo

-menos de lo que me gustaría, solo logre identificar su ubicación pero nada más, uno de ellos está en california y el otro en DC-le dije

-bien eso es algo, los encontraremos, ahora porque no vas a dormir lo necesitaras si quieres encontrarlos-me dijo tony asentí

-supongo que buenos días para ustedes –les dije parándome de la silla

-buenas noches skye –dijeron ambos, subí a mi cuarto Ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme la ropa solo me metí en la cama, y no supe más de mí.

Desperté completamente descansada, mire el reloj eran las dos de la tarde. Bien logre dormir 5 horas más, baje para encontrarme solo con bruce en la cocina comiendo.

-hola –salude entrando en la cocina

-hola descansaste –me pregunto amablemente y con un sonrisa .

-si lo hice –le dije

-en el microondas he dejado un plato de comida para ti –me dijo

-muchas gracias –le dije

-no es nada –me dijo, me senté y comimos en silencio.

Siempre es agradable estar con el aun sin que hablemos, después de comer y lavar los platos vimos un par de películas, cuando termino la segunda me sorprendí al ver la hora.

-bruce sabes a donde fueron pepper y tony –le pregunte

-no solo se que salieron , ahora que lo mencionas dijeron que no se tardarían-me dijo , algo no anda bien pero tampoco quiero parecer muy preocupada después de diez minutos sin realmente prestarle atención al televisor no pude más.

-creo que deberíamos llamar solo para estar seguros –le dije el asintió y saco su celular y me lo dio, mi corazón se paró cuando me mando al buzón después de un par de veces sabía que algo andaba muy pero muy mal.

-jarvis sabes si llegaron a su destino –pregunte

-según la agenda del sr Thompson no se presentaron a su cita srta skye –contesto

-gracias jarvis –dije

-ok vamos a calmarnos y a pensar –me dijo bruce , pero yo no podía calmarme y las palabras de miles resonaron en mi mente torturándome, "todo lo que pase a partir de hoy es por ti" pero no podía ser o si.

-Srta. Skye tiene un mensaje en su computadora-me dijo jarvis

-bien gracias –le dije, bruce me siguió abrí el mensaje

 _ **SE TE PERDIO ALGO?**_

Decía el mensaje, mi respiración se cortó, trate de rastrear el mensaje pero era inútil , pero un intento de hackear mi computadora me alerto , lo deje pasar para saber y una imagen apareció al parecer era otra videoconferencia.

-hola skye nos encontramos con algo que al parecer te puede interesar –me dijo, no podía creerlo, era Jack él es el segundo al mando de la marea. El volteo la cámara y ahí estaban tanto tony como pepper amarrados a una silla, tony parecía inconsciente y pepper solo se veía asustada, pero no parecía herida.

-que quieres –le pregunte el sonrió

-nada solo verte sufrir un poco -me dijo – la espera de si les voy a hacer daño o no será tu castigo

-déjalos ir por favor ellos no tienen nada que ver –le dije más bien suplique intentando contener las lágrimas.

-adiós skye –dijo riendo y se cortó la imagen, no, no ellos no, no por mí.

-vamos tienes que calmarte, respira conmigo –me instruyo bruce, me estaba dando un ataque de pánico años que no me daban, sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho , y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi mejillas , tarde un par de minutos en calmarme

-es… mi culpa –le dije aun un poco alterada el me tomo por los hombro firmemente

-los vamos a encontrar skye –me dijo – pero para eso tenemos que pensar

-si yo… no puedo perderlos ahora, no cuando por fin lo he encontrado-le dije

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Hola siento la tardanza, espero el capítulo les gustara.**

 **Un par de aclaraciones, este mes que pasa skye en la torre son antes de los sucesos del capítulo 16 de la primera temporada, ella vivirá la caída de shield con el equipo solo para aclarar.**

 **Díganme qué opina del capítulo, por favor todas las opiniones y sugerencias son más que bien recibidas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: MarQueZA- N1.**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por comentar y si habrá un poco de celos por parte de ambos en los próximos capítulos, después de todo es la niña de coulson y tony . y a tony no le gusta compartir jejejejeje**

 **También quiero agradecer a los lectores fantasma mil gracias y a los que me han agregado a favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **By cinti**

 **Por favor un REWIEV**

 **Por favor un REWIEV**

 **Por favor un REWIEV**


	4. Chapter 4 hace muchos años

**Ok hola tengo un dilema muy grande, no se con quien emparejarla , en un principio pensé en el capitán y mucho de mi trama va a ese camino pero ahora despues de escribir este cap , en mi mente se comenzó a forma la idea de bruce , díganme que quieren ustedes por que no creo poder escoger sola. Ya saben con un rewiev por favor**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

Todo esto era mi culpa, pero porque ahora qué interés tiene la marea en mi como para poner a uno de sus dirigentes en esto. Después de unos minutos bruce logro calmarme, después de llamar a coulson y explicarle lo que había pasado, el me tranquilizo prometiendo que lo encontraríamos pero me pidió no precipitarme en llamar a los demás vengadores.

Y así comenzamos con la búsqueda, cuando pasaron dos días de su desaparición y lo único que teníamos era el auto abandonado y sus teléfonos. Yo no había salido del laboratorio, pese a las protestas de bruce y happy.

-skye vamos tengo que presentarte a alguien –me dijo bruce, suspire pero lo seguí. Cuando entre en la sala había un hombre vestido de militar.

-james rhodas, pero me dicen rhodey, soy el mejor amigo de tony –me dijo asentí tomando su mano.

-encantado de conocerte –le dijo el sonrió

\- el placer es mío conocer a la hija de tony es un placer, encontraremos a tony-me dijo le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-lo he intentado todo, utilizaron un pulso electromagnético para detener el auto y sus teléfonos los dejaron en el auto, no los puedo encontrar- le dijo

-tony tiene una pulsera con la que llama a el traje tal vez con eso podamos rastrearlo –dijo él no era mala idea.

-jarvis puedes rastrearlo –le pregunte después de unos segundo respondió

-no hay algo que lo impide , como una barrera –me dijo, me dirigí de nuevo al laboratorio tenía que pensar, no se cuento tiempo me quede solo viendo la pantalla. Hasta que lo recordé proyecto STOP de la marea creciente.

Comencé a trabajar , metiéndome en las entrañas de los sistemas de la marea, me tomo un par de horas entrar pero lo logre.

-jarvis comprueba si este es el código que no te deja rastrear a la ubicación de tony –le dije

-si Srta. Skye es el mismo – sonreí era un programa que inhabilita completamente cualquier señal de otros sistemas, pero tiene un fallo ya que el del mismo programa queda visible bueno visible para quien sabe que buscar

-gracias Jarvis –le dije, la encriptación era medianamente compleja , logre estar dentro en 20 minutos.

-jarvis puedes rastrear ahora su pulsera por favor –le pedí

-claro –dijo el. –tengo las coordenadas de la ubicación del Sr Stark –dijo el suspire.

-lo tengo! lo he encontrado! –dije entrando en la sala de estar.

-estas segura –me pregunto bruce asentí.

Rhodey comenzó a hacer llamadas para pedir un equipo.

-bien ahora vamos a traerlo a casa –me dijo rhodey asentí , solo espero que estén bien.

-yo voy contigo-le dije

-no tú te quedas aquí no te voy a exponer tony me matara si te pasa algo –me dijo rhodey, estaba por protestar cuando

-él tiene razón tu apenas te estas recuperando no es buena idea que lo acompañes, tu ya has hecho tu parte –me dijo no podía pelear con ambos además lo que decía bruce tenia demasiada lógica.

-bien me quedo –les dije.

Rhodey prometió llamar cuando tuviera noticias, había pasado un hora y nada. Solo espero que estén bien , no puedo perderlos ahora no después de haberlo encontrado.

Y de repente el ascensor se abrió, tanto bruce como yo nos paramos, ahí estaban no parecían heridos solo cansados yo no lo pensé dos veces corrí a abrazar a tony.

-hey kiddo que recibimiento –dijo en broma, míos lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas.

-lo siento , lo siento papa –le dije , note que le había dicho papa demasiado tarde pero ahora mismo no me importaba , me quede solo así abrazándola por unos segundos y él no se quejó. Cuando lo solté, abrace a pepper quien devolvió mi abrazo.

-gracias rhodey –le dijo abrazándolo sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-bueno chica tu hiciste todo el trabajo yo solo fui por ellos-me dijo yo negué.

Pese a las protestas de tony pepper logro convencerlo de que tenían que descansar.

-arrestaron a quienes lo tenían –le pregunto a rhodey

-si arrestaron a un tal miles y a una chica llamada Sara, un equipo de shield se los llevo-me dijo yo asentí.

Rhodey se despidió prometiendo volver mañana.

-creo que tú también deberías descansar –me dijo bruce – no has dormido mucho-me dijo en ese tono de doctor sonreí, lo abrace sorprendiéndolo, me devolvió el abrazo algo torpe, creo que no está acostumbrado a que alguien lo abrace.

-gracias sin ti probablemente me habría vuelto loca y tu deberías tomar tu consejo no soy la única que no ha dormido Doc. –le dije antes de subir al ascensor. Me di un baño antes de dormir para relajarme , lo cual funciono de maravilla porque nada más al tocar la cama me perdí.

 **TONY POV**

No podía creer que habíamos sido secuestrados por dos principiantes, mi pulsera no funcionaba, pepper fue sedada, estábamos atados con esposas, mierda realmente la próxima vez que vea a romanoff tengo que pedirle un par de clases para liberarme de eso.

-así que dime pareces un chico inteligente porque secuestrar a un vengador –le pregunte miles lo reconocí

-bueno sr stark solo sigo ordenes, no le haremos daño a ninguno la única a la que aremos daño es a skye-me dijo eso hiso mi sangre hervir

-eso es tan o mas estúpido como tratar de hacerme daño a mí-le dije el sonrió

-ho si skye logra eso en la gente, pero ella te traicionara lo hiso conmigo, después de encontrarla en las calles robando comida de donde podía estaba rota cuando la encontré y la deja quedarse en mi casa-me dijo, ahora entendía por qué skye no quería contar más de su historia. Ahora mismo no quería pensar que había pasado en esa casa

-por qué me cuentas esto –le pregunte, el sonrió

-por qué sé que skye no quiere que nadie sepa sobre su vida, no le gusta que la vean con lastima, esta es mi pequeña venganza que su ídolo le tenga lastima es una buena forma de hacerle daño, ella está rota, cada casa de acogida la marco de alguna manera pero sin duda la de los Johnson fue la peor solo te diré que ella tenía 15 y que su padre de acogida no era muy lindo, me costó años lograr que se abriera a mi pero creo que nunca logre que confiera al 100% en mí , pero me enamore de esa fachada de alegría que tenía pero no deja de estar rota, sus ideales ella era simplemente diferente. Yo fui la primera persona en quererla en más de una forma claro está, las monjas no la querían, cada familia la abandono y aun así me traiciono por ese equipo a los que apenas conocía, -me dijo y no volvió a hablar al parecer era todo lo que tenía que decir, pero lejos de sentir lastima estaba impresionado ella ha pasado por más de lo que deja ver y aun así es tan alegre tan buena y mucha culpa ella no tendría que haber sufrido todo eso.

Escuche una voz familia gritar mi nombre , antes de que pudiera contestar rhodey estaba enfrente mío.

-tienes que dejar de ser secuestrado tony –me dijo quitándome las esposas, en cuanto estuve libre me acerque a pepper que dormía profundamente. La tome en brazos.

-gracias y tienes razón la próxima vez podre escapar –le dije, salimos de la enorme bodega. El rodo los ojos subimos a la camioneta, después de unos minutos pepper despertó.

-hola bella durmiente –le dije sonriendo

-que paso –me pregunto preocupada

-rhodey nos ha rescatado peps –le dije

-gracias rhodey –le dijo ella

-se les está haciendo una costumbre, aunque el mérito no es mío si no de tu hija , cuando pensabas decirme –me dijo mirándome sonriendo

-no he tenido tiempo y fue toda una sorpresa –le dije

-bueno ella es linda y muy inteligente, ella los encontró-me dijo sonreí con orgullo

-claro que lo es duh es mi hija-le dije sonriendo con suficiencia. No estábamos muy lejos de la torre por lo que llegamos como en 30 minutos. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, cuando salimos de él, tanto bruce como skye se pararon del sillón, skye corrió a abrazarme fuertemente-

-hey que recibimiento kiddo-le dije sin soltarla, ella lloraba podía sentir sus lagrimas en mi cuello.

-lo siento, lo siento papa-me dijo sorprendiéndome, me acababa de llamar papa por primera vez no sé si ella se dio cuenta, pero ahora mismo eso no me importaba, ella no me soltó hasta varios segundos después. Solo para abrazar a pepper. Después de que la soltó miro a rhodey.

-gracias –le dijo ella

-bueno chica tu hiciste todo el trabajo yo solo fui por ellos-le dijo el, ella lo abrazo. Después de discutir pepper me convenció de ir a descansar ambos lo necesitábamos, me dormí enseguida abrazado a pepper.

Desperté solo en la cama, baje a la cocina para encontrar a pepper y a skye desayunando tranquilamente.

-buenos días –saludaron ambas cuando me vieron.

-buenos días –salude. Me serví un café.

-me alegro que ambos estén bien , yo realmente lo siento mucho-nos dijo

-ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa –le dijo pepper

-ella tiene razón no es tu culpa además he odio que fuiste tú quien logro encontrarnos –le dije ella asintió no muy segura.

Desayunamos en silencio.

-creo que debería vestirme para ir a trabajar –dijo pepper

-No, tienes el día libre, he llamado a happy y tú no vuelves al trabajo hasta pasado mañana, fuiste secuestrada te mereces un descanso –le dijo skye ,sonreí ni yo conseguía hacer eso sin pelear.

-toma un baño de burbujas cuanto tiene que no lees un libro con una copa de vino y simplemente te relajas –le pregunto skye , pepper sonrió

-bien supongo que nada pasara por que descanse unos días –dijo finalmente, yo realmente estaba sorprendido

-eso no es justo yo tengo que rogarte –le dice el skye rio

-lo siento pero yo tengo mejores argumentos y soy más linda –me dijo ella sonriendo, ella se levantó y salió de la cocina supongo que para cambiarse.

-dios tienes que ver tu cara –dijo pepper sonriendo.

Un par de horas después la encontré en el laboratorio trabajando.

-hey en que trabajas –le pregunte.

-estoy creando un programa similar al de la marea, el que evitaba que pudiéramos encontrarte, tenía algunas fallas y por eso logre encontrar tu rastro. –me dijo

-y se lo darás a shield –le pregunte sentándome junto a ella, negó

-no, me gusta shield creo en la causa pero este programa no se tiene mucho potencial, creo que puedo convertirlo en algo más que una barrera pero no sé si es buena idea darles algo como, Ni siquiera sé si es buena idea crearlo en primer lugar-me dijo conocía el sentimiento tener la necesidad de crear algo aunque pueda ser peligroso.

-entiendo pero tienes la necesidad de hacerlo –le dije, ella asintió. –pues simplemente hazlo no tienes que dárselo a nadie lo puedes guardar –le dije.

-no es mala idea, como debo llamarte por que ayer te dije papa y bueno yo entendería si eso no es cómodo para ti y bueno yo…-comenzó a divagar la corte.

-a mí no me molesta eso es lo que soy, soy tu papa –le dije ella sonrió y asintió.

Pasamos un buen rato cada uno haciendo sus cosas yo actualizando mi traje y ella en la creación de su programa, era cómodo trabajar en el mismo espacio. Cada cierto tiempo no podía evitar mirarla, lo que me conto miles me estaba carcomiendo.

-ok que? –me pregunto después de un rato.

-nada-mentí

-mientes fatal, dime porque me miras como si fuera un cubo de rubik-me pregunto, porque eres uno.

-no, no es nada –le dije, ella me miro por unos instante y su cara paso por varias emociones, sorpresa, consternación y resignación.

-que tanto te dijo –dijo finalmente

-no tenemos que hablar de eso –le dije no quería presionarla.

-si tenemos, pero si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos con un buena botella de tequila, créeme ambos la vamos a necesitar –me dijo.

 **SKYE POV**

Miles no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, podía ver su preocupación y la culpa. No sería una conversación sencilla para mí, había cosas que ciertamente preferiría olvidar. Salió por un par de minutos y volvió con una botella y dos caballitos, se sentó en la otra silla quedando de frente. Él sirvió los dos primeros tragos.

-bien que te dijo-le pregunte

-el dijo que te encontró en mal estado y…-dijo pero yo sabía lo que iba a decir

-rota no, fue la palabra que utilizo-le dije el asintió – está bien es verdad estaba hecha mierda cuando me encontró.

-por que estabas en las calles , que paso con tu camioneta y pudiste haber conseguido dinero-me dijo, esto iba a ser difícil, era un historia que nunca he contado, me tomo el primero de jalón.

-tenía 17 años, toda estaba bien pero, ok mira no estaba sola en esos días éramos samanta y yo, la encontré en la calle durmiendo bajo un puente, ella también se había escapado del orfanato y ella solo tenía 15, los primeros meses fueron buenos, hacíamos cualquier trabajo que saliera, comencé a enseñarle lo básico en sistemas, tenía potencial-le dije tratando de mantener lo más posible mis emociones me tome el segundo trago-nos robaron la camioneta, mientras estábamos trabajando como camareras era muy poco lo que ganábamos pero era un ingreso extra. –nos quedamos en la calle pero teníamos experiencia nos las arreglamos por un par de días, dormimos en un colegio y nos íbamos antes de que abrieran-le dije nunca había hablado de ella a nadie.

-no tienes que contármelo si no quieres –me dijo suspire

-nunca he contado esto a nadie, es un poco difícil hablar de esto-le dije-pero confió en ti –el asintió tomando su trago – aun no teníamos el suficiente dinero para comprar una camioneta o siquiera rentar un cuarto en algún motel después de un mes, por lo que una tarde llego al restaurante diciéndome que había encontrado un trabajo en un club que estaba cerca y le habían ofrecido un buen dinero, a pesar de todo ella era un poco inocente pero yo no lo era o al menos no tanto como ella-le dije sonriendo sin alegría alguna – ella era muy guapa a veces bromeaba con ella diciéndole que serie una gran modelo, yo le dije que no era buena idea , nadie paga tanto por una camarera ella no quería escuchar, peleamos , dijo que estaba harta de no tener donde dormir y acepto el trabajo, pasamos un par de días sin vernos , hasta que decidí buscarla que partiera un rayo si dejaba que ella se metiera en ese mundo, cuando hable con ella me dijo que solo sería un par de noches , eso le había dicho el dueño, volvimos a pelear yo le dije que podíamos irnos que siempre podíamos encontrar la manera de salir adelante, se negó rotundamente , dijo que con un par de noche tendría suficiente dinero para alquilar un departamento por un par de meses. Yo simplemente me fui cuando ella se negó a acompañarme, y desapareció por 3 meses comencé a investigar y resulto que la habían enviado a las vegas, nosotras estábamos en Boston, yo había logrado encontrar un trabajo en sistemas reuní lo suficiente para ir a buscarla, cuando la vi , me rompió el corazón, la chispa en su mirada había desaparecido, claramente estaba enganchada con alguna droga, estaba muerta en vida a penas logro reconocerme, me propuse sacarla del maldito prostíbulo ,ella estuvo de acuerdo pero me dijo que en la noche cuando hubiera mucho movimiento para que él no se diera cuenta, tenía un par de boletos a Canadá lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguras , pero cuando llegue no la vi por ningún lado , comencé a espantarme pasaron como 20 minutos hasta que la encontré en el callejón ,tirada muerta-le dije desde hace un rato mis lágrimas no paraban de salir pero llegado a este punto deje escapar un sollozo.

-hey podemos parar skye –me dijo preocupado negué tenia que contárselo todo

-no esta bien, llame a una ambulancia, la muerte fue por una sobredosis, pero estoy segura de que el la mato, ellos iban a ponerla en una fosa común sin nombre, solo otra desconocida y yo no podía con eso, así que fue a la morgue e intente hacer creer a la forense, que Sam era mi familias pero ella no creyó pero aun así, me dejo reclamar el cuerpo, y hice lo que nunca creí hackie una cuenta tome lo suficiente para darle algo digno. La cremaron y compre un boleto de autobús a Montana, ella creció allí antes de que sus padres murieran y no tenía más familia así termino en el sistema, ella siempre hablaba de montana y de cómo su sueño era volver ahí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella la lleve a casa, después de esparcir sus cenizas me vine abajo , la culpa me estaba matando no recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo sabes fueron meses muy borrosos ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a Texas, estaba perdida, deprimida no le veía el sentido a seguir, estaba sola y me atormentaba y si moría yo solo sería una desconocida en una morgue, estaba realmente mal no recuerdo muy bien esos meses, creo que lo he bloqueado, y luego conocí a miles y entonces recordé que aún había personas buenas, que valía la pena seguir, asi que cuando me ofreció un lugar donde quedarme acepte y me propuse seguir adelante y hacer algo bueno de mi vida. El me ayudo y si estaba rota pero logre salir de eso no por el por mí-le dije limpiando mis lágrimas – aunque nunca he dejado de sentirme culpable tal vez si hubiera hecho algo diferente ella estaría aquí, pero eso nunca lo voy a saber y esa es la historia

-no fue tu culpa skye, las dos eran una niñas, gracias por confiar en mi –me dijo asentí tomando el último trago lo ultimo que quería era terminar borracha

-gracias por no verme con lastima –le dije el negó

-o siento muchas cosas pero lastima no es una de ellas-me dijo suspire tranquila

-y no te culpes lo que paso no hay forma en el mundo de que sea tu culpa, y se que también te conto lo de los Johnson, no pasó nada vale, no te voy a mentir el señor Johnson lo intento pero yo no lo permití y logre salir ilesa-le dije calmándolo.

-bien aun así me gustaría su nombre completo –me dijo enfadado

-no vale la pena, el fue arrestado hace algunos años –le dije para calmarlo.

-bien –me dijo me sentía cansada mental y físicamente. Me pare y lo abrace realmente necesitaba ese abrazo.

-gracias por escuchar papa te quiero-le dije aun abrazados

-gracias por confiar en mí , y yo también te quiero kiddo –me dijo besando mi frente. Subí a mi cuarto y quede dormida.

 **Bien no me odien sé que es corto el capítulo y muy triste pero viene la acción tendremos momentos SHIELD y Vengadores en los próximos capítulos ya comenzaremos con la trama real.**

 **Tengo una nueva historia , donde tony también es el papa de skye solo que ella tiene 5 años cuando la conoce , por fis pasen a verla y díganme que opinan esta en mi perfil y se llama , GIRO DE 180°**

 **Díganme con un rewiev que les parecio el cap , que quieren ver la retroalimentación me ayuda mucho.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **MarQueZA –N1 y atodos los lectores fantasma y alos que me han puesto en favoritos. Mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Lo quiere**

 **By cinti**


	5. Chapter 5 por favor lean

**HOLA! Siento que esto no sea un capitulo , no estoy abandonando esta historia ,solo que como le explico estoy un poco bloqueada se lo que quiero que pase el problema ahora es como llevar la trama para que estas cosas sucedan , además tengo otras dos historias en las que no dejo de pensar y tengo la necesidad de escribir.**

 **Pero denme un mes solo un mes me comprometo que para el 27 de septiembre tendrán dos capítulos, solo ténganme paciencia por favor.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	6. Chapter 6

**SKYE POV**

En la última semana y después de la conversación que tuve con mi papa, papa aun es raro para mi utilizar esa palabra pero me estoy acostumbrando rápidamente, habia comenzado a conocer un poquito mas no solo a mi papa sino también a pepper y abruce quien realmente necesita mas amigos.

Ya no me sentía mal puedo decir que estoy al 100% de nuevo aunque bruce dice que debo tomarlo con calma.

Decidí tomar un baño, cuando regresara al autobús realmente iba a extrañar este baño era enorme y tenía esa gran tina con hidromasaje, y la gran televisión de mi cuarto si lo extrañara un puse algo muy casual jeans y una blusa a cuadros y mis tenis.

-buenos días- saludo a mi papa que era el único en la cocina.

-buenos días –contesto el, me fui directo al café, tome una poptart, despues de unos momentos de comer en silencio note que faltaba bruce ,pepper siempre salía muy temprano por lo que no me sorprendió no verla.

-y bruce –le pregunte.

-creo que aun está en el laboratorio –me dijo , suspire la última semana que he estado aquí he aprendido que entre bruce y papa no se hace uno si fuera por ellos no dormirían, digo entiendo que les apasione lo que hacen pero es una exageración.

-aun? ,esto es ridículo cuanto lleva metido ahí –pregunte al ver que tony se encogio de hombros suspire-J desde cuando bruce no duerme o come algo –le pregunte

-el Dr. Banner no ha comido o dormido en 26 horas skye –dijo J, me tomo un par de discusiones con J para convencerlo de que me llamara solo skye

-gracias J –dije, saliendo de la cocina y me dirigí a el laboratorio, me encontré con bruce viendo atreves de un microscopio, y tomando notas, puse mi mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención , pude notar como se sorprendió, se voltio y puede ver su sorpresa al verme, sé quito sus lentes y se froto un poco los ojos .

-skye que puedo hacer por ti –me pregunto

-vamos me vas acompañar a desayunar-le dije

-aun tengo que terminar esto pero gracias por la invitación-me dijo , le sonreí oh no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil

-bruce llevas sin comer o dormir más de 24 horas, lo necesitas y ya que supongo que no se va acabar el mundo si comes algo y duermes un par de horas vas a venir conmigo, lo puedes ver por el lado positivo si estás bien comido y descansado puedes aclarar tu mente –le dije, nos miramos por unos largos segundos y creo que noto que no me iba a rendir por lo que soltó un suspiro claramente de derrota.

-bien tu ganas –dijo el

-gracias –dije yo sonriendo. Cuando entramos en la cocina y papa nos vio sonrio con burla

-te sacaron de la cueva brucey –pregunto

-si ella no me dio muchas opciones ,es demasiado terca –dijo bruce sentándose junto a papa, mientras yo serbia el café.

-lo tomare como un cumplido –le dijo entregándole la taza.

Los tres comíamos tranquilamente, cuando dos personas entraron en la cocina, casi me ahogo con la poptart , no había forma en la que yo no supiera quienes eran ellos , bueno al menos en esta ocasión estaba vestida decentemente.

-buenos días –saludaron ambos

-buenos días –saludo bruce.

-buenos días legolas ,natashalie-saludo su papa. Noto como ambos pusieron los ojos ante los apodos de su papa.

Vio como natasha se acercó a donde estaba yo , ella y sirvió dos tazas de café, vio como le entrego una a Clint. Después de un par de minutos sin que nadie dijera nada fue clint quien rompió el silencio.

-así que alguien va contarnos quien es la hermosa joven que nos acompaña-pregunto skye sonrió.

-ella es la hija de tony –dijo simplemente bruce, si natasha se sorprendió ella no lo demostro , pero clint si que lo hizo notar .

-wow! Espera desde cuando tienes una hija –pregunto el.

-técnicamente desde hace 24 años pero con conocimiento desde hace casi dos semanas-respondió papa

-asi que se siente ser hija de tony –le pregunto Clint mirándola.

-ah no me puedo quejar, soy skye por cierto –le dijo presentándome.

-clint Barton pero creo que eso ya lo sabes –dijo el, skye sonrió

-natasha romanoff –se presento

-encantada de conocerlos a ambos –dijo skye

-Clint paga –dijo natasha sorprendiéndome, Clint suspiro pero saco de su pantalones 100 dólares.

-pensé que eras un boy scaut stark –se quejo clint , skye no pudo evitar reir.

-no enfrente de mi hija Barton –protesto papa cómicamente, yo sonreí

-bueno Clint que los condones no son 100% efectivos, además no seria el primero en olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle cuando no está pensando precisamente con la cabeza.-le dije, Clint me sonrio

-me caes bien –dijo Clint

-asi que simplemente te dejaron una niña de 24 frente a tu puerta o como es que la conoces –pregunta natasha , note que en todo el tiempo que habia estado en la cocina ella me estaba analizando , era un poco como may pero algo mas calculadora. Suspire sabia que esto llegaría ,mire a papa y a bruce.

-lo prometieron –les dije , hace un par de días lo habia hecho prometer que cuando llegara el momento de decirle a los demás vengadores yo lo haría o coulson dependiendo de la situación.

-estas segura –me pregunto papa, no mierda que no estaba segura pero era lo que tenia que hacer después de todo es por mi que A.C revelo que estaba vivo.

-como tu quieras –estuvo de acuerdo.

-quieres que nos quedemos –me pregunto bruce yo solo engue.

-bien –le dije, vi como papa y bruce se dirigían al elevador papa le susurro algo a bruce pero no ni de broma.

-bruce nada de ir con papa al laboratorio tienes que dormir J me dirá si no lo haces –le dijo bruce suspiro pero asintió

-oh vamos skye no eres divertida –se quejo papa

-tienes suerte de que tu dormiste algo , sino estaría llamando a pepper –le dije. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, tome una bocanada de aire si yo era la reina de las mala decisiones por decisiones como esta tenía dos cicatrices de bala.

-asi que… bueno si tengo que contarle pero enserio tienen que prometer no matar al mensajero –les dije nerviosa, ellos asintieron sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-bien no hay manera simple de decir esto coulson esta vivo –dije simplemente , no me sorprendio ver una reacción de parte de clint pero si de natasha.

-de que mierda estas hablando coulson esta muerto y como es que sabes de el para empezar –pregunto natasha tensa.

-no,no esta muerto el director furia lo revivió , el estuvo muerto por un par de días es una historia larga pero no soy yo quien tiene que contarla sino A.C –les dije

-eso no es posible –dijo Clint ahora saliendo del asombro, yo suspire.

-han estado metidos en este trabajo el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo imposible pasa con frecuencia , el está vivo muy vivo diría yo, bueno ahora que he soltado la bomba creo ahora puedo contarles quien soy, soy una consultora de SHIELD una hacker una buena si se me permite decirlo, conocí a coulson hace unos meses , cuando hackie SHIELD ,yo era parte de la marea creciente y bueno para no hacer el cuento mas largo ayude a A.C y como me metí en los archivos de SHIELD desde mi camioneta con una laptop barata y con internet que me robe del star bucks , me ofrecio un puesto como consultora , no me pude resistir me prometio un asiento en primera fila del espectáculo mas extraño que el mundo podía ofrecer , eso y lola me convencieron , estoy entrenando para ser una agente de campo Ward es mi OS , hubo una misión que no salio de la forma que el nuestro equipo había planeado y fui tan idiota como para entrar sola, en mi defensa que no podía dejar que quiin se escapara y bueno resibi dos disparos en el abdomen y me estaba mueriendo, A.C estaba desesperado por salvarme y bueno el sabia quien era mi padre , el me habia estado ayudando a encontrar a mis padres , asi que llamó a papa por ayuda y me salvaron la vida de la misma manera como se la salvaron a AC y esa es la historia de como conoci a papa-dije yo soltando un suspiro.

-espera , como te salvaron la vida y AC? -´regunto clint , to suspire

-me salvaron con un fármaco milagroso que salvo a A.C y A.C es la manera en la que yo lo llamo ya saben por agente coulson –dije yo.

-oh tenemos que tener un larga charla con phil –dijo natasha claramente enfadada, yo realmente no quería ser A.C cuando se reunieran.

-yo entiendo que están enojados, yo lo estaría pero el tenia ordenes de furia si alguien tiene más culpa es el , aunque me gustaría que aun no enfrentaran a furia se supone que ustedes no debían saber que el estaba vivo y lo hiso por mi por favor –pedí.

-bien pero queremos hablar con el –me dijo natasha con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas,

-si lo prometo después de que descansen ya que sin ofender se ven hechos una mierda-les dije.

-veo que todavía tengo una hija-dijo papa al entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

-ya creo que en algún manual de los súper espías dice que no puedes matar a la hija de uno de tus compañeros de equipo papa –le dije.

Tanto natasha como clint se retiraron. Me relaje completamente.

-bueno al menos no los conocí en pijama o después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, dios me costo no saltar como loca cuando los vi –le dije a papa. El solo negó.

-solo te faltan dos mas –me dijo asentí , sonriendo el capitán america y Thor reir cuando pense en Thor , papa me miro sin entender mi risa.

-sabes que no quiero saber –me dijo

-oh créeme no quieres saber –le conteste con una sonrisa.

El resto del día se me fue rápido , pase un buen rato con papa en el laboratorio, luego cuando llego la hora de la comida fui a comer con pepper. De regreso en la torre papa , pepper y yo vimos una película después llego la hora de dormir.

 **NATASHA POV**

aun no me podía creer lo que furia habia hecho ,le creo a skye soy una espia entrenada se cuando la gente mienta ,la mayor parte del tiempo.

También pudo notar el cariño con el que skye hablaba de coulson , realmente queria tener un par de palabras con furia y con coulson.

 **CLINT POV**

Realmente estoy enojado con Phil , pero ala vez muy aliviado un peso menos ahora su muerte no estaba en mi conciencia . Aunque no lo creería al 100% hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos.

Skye parecía ser una buena chica, era divertida pero podía ver que había mas en ella que simplemente eso, podía reconocer eso que escondía su mirada ella había sufrido más de lo que dejaba ver, el cariño y la protección que tenía hacia coulson era sorprendente , al parecer coulson no había cambiado en eso , trayendo perro callejeros y dándoles una segunda oportunidad como conmigo tasha.

Tenía que haber algo muy bueno además de que skye fuera buena con las computadoras , algo más que coulson noto en ella y realmente quería comprobarlo por mi mismo.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y despues de un merecido descanso , tasha y yo queríamos hablar con phil.

-JARVIS , donde se encuentra skye –pregunto

-skye se encuentra en el laboratorio de computo agente Barton quiere que los dirija –pregunto jarvis

-por favor –dije yo.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio la vimos totalmente consentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo .

-asi que en que trabajas –pregunte, pude ver como ella salto en su asiento y soltó un gritito de sorpresa

-mierda! Ustedes los espías y su sigilo de súper espía , estaba pensando en ponerles un cascabel pero ciertamente que valoro mi vida –dijo ella reí un poco por su reacción.

-no pretendíamos asustarte –dijo natasha.

-así que, que puedo hacer por ustedes –pregunto ella.

-queremos saber donde esta coulson –le dije , ella suspiro.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

Yo sabia que esto no lo podía evitar.

-no se donde esta exactamente , sé que está en el autobús pero no se du ubicación exacta-les conteste.

-un autobús?-pregunto clint .

-no es un autobús real es un avión pero así lo llamamos ,pero puedo llamar para que lo vean , solo que les vuelvo a pedir no sean muy duros con el, el tampoco lo ha pasado muy bien-les recordé de nuevo.

-bien , prometido –dijo clint asentí aunque dudaba que natasha no fuera dura, llame a una video conferencia en el laboratorio ,por lo que lo primero que vi fue a fitz.

-hola! Skye como estas –pregunto fitz feliz , sonreí si que los extrañaba.

-bien fitz y ustedes los extraño –le dije aun solo viéndolo por mi monitor por lo que no podía ver a clint y a natasha.

-nosotros también te extrañamos hasta Ward , lady sif esta en el autobús –dijo el feliz , yo no me lo podía creer la amiga guerrera de Thor estaba ahí y yo no estaba para conocerla

-que dije de no divertirse sin mí? No importa ahora fitz puedes llamar a A.C es importante –le pedi.

-oh claro skye , nos vemos pronto –dijo el saliendo del laboratorio. No paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera ver a A.C entrando en el laboratorio.

-skye! Esta todo bien, como esta la herida –me pregunto claramente preocupado , sonreí por su preocupación.

-tranquilo A.C si está todo bien pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo dame un segundo –le dije puede ver que el no entendia suspire pobre coulson . enlace la imagen a la gran pantalla para que nos viera a los tres. Pude ver como coulson se tenso.

-hey! Si los rumores sobre mi muerte fueron gravemente exagerados-dijo el despues de unos segundos de que nadie dijo nada.

-que mierda phil! –fue lo primero que clint dijo

-lo se , lo siento yo queria decírselos pero no podía –dijo coulson honestamente

-oh claro que podías le dijiste a tony –dijo natasha, yo agache la mirada todo era por mi y no podía negar que lo agradecía pero en este momento no estaba muy cómoda con ello.

-esta es una conversación que tenemos que tener en persona , es una historia larga no se cuanto les ha contado skye .-dijo el mirándome

-solo que estabas muerto y que furia te salvo con un fármaco milagroso , lo demás no es mi historia que contar A.C- el me dio una mirada de claro agradecimiento. Yo habia prometido no decir nada del origen del GH-325

-hay mas que eso-pregunto clint con sorpresa.

-si es algo mas complicado que eso pero por mucho que quiero tener esta charla, tengo un par de problemas aquí –dijo coulson

-esta todo bien –le pregunte preocupada

-es bueno que llamaras estaba por hacerlo –me dijo

-que paso coulson? están todos bien? –le pregunte, el me conto lo que estaba pasando con lorelai y ward

-que puedo hacer yo –le pregunte.

-eres nuestro mejor rastreador encuéntralo Ward tiene cajas de seguridad en todo el mundo con dinero y pasaportes falsos –me dijo

-ok en ello, A.C por que tenía que ser cuando estoy lejos hay una asgardiana amiga de Thor en el autobús y no estoy ahí , eso no es justo –me queje , el sonrio.

-bueno deja de entrar a casas de criminales psicópatas tu sola, además es tu castigo no tienes permiso para salir herida skye –me dijo burlonamente

-bien , bien tengan cuidado principalmente tu y fitz ustedes tampoco tiene ese permiso y menos sin que yo este ahí-le dije el asintió terminando la llamada.

Tanto natasha como Clint me dejaron para que trabajara en encontrar a Ward no tarde mucho , solo un par de horas cuando lo tuve le mande un mensaje a A.C.

Entre en la sala común me sentó a ver algo en la tele , estaba cambiando los canales cuando cada uno se sentó a un lado mío.

-asi que mencionaste un equipo , que tipo de equipo –pregunto clint despues de unos diez minutos sin decir nada.

-el equipo esta conformado por coulson alias A.C , Ward alias el robot , fitz y Simmons y juntos son fitzsimmons , Melinda May y yo –les dije – y nos encargamos de cosas raras , como los 0-84-les explique.

-la caballería! –pregunto el sorprendido, me tense.

-si y nunca la llames asi –le dije sin importarme quien era el. Pude ver como natasha le dio una mirada a clint una que ciertamente no entendí, el also las manos

-bien, bien lo siento no la llamare asi –me dijo asentí.

-gracias –le dije.

No hicieron mas preguntas solo nos quedamos viendo un tonto programa de concurso , al poco rato papa y bruce se nos unieron.

 **NATASHA POV**

Estaba intrigada que más había detrás de la resurrección de coulson , por que el realmente parecía incómodo y tenso con ese tema.

También pude tener una mejor lectura de skye y su relación con coulson la protección era mutua y podía decir casi paternal de parte de coulson. No era un secreto que coulson cuida de su gente pero con skye es completamente diferente eso solo me hacia más interesada en conocer mejor a skye.

Su reacción cuando clint llamo a May la caballería , fue de protección sin importar que estaba hablando con uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

Coulson acababa de llamar me quería de vuelta en 4 días la búsqueda del clarividente no podía esperar y me necesitaba para eso. Me di un baño como todas las mañanas sabía que necesitaba estar relajada lo más seguro era que papa no estaría muy contento con que me tenía que ir tan pronto.

-buenos dias –salude a todos en la cocina.

-buenos dias –saludaron todos.

-jarvis me dijo que coulson llamo todo bien con tu equipo –me pregunto papa.

-si llamo para decirme que tengo que volver en 4 días –le dije esa era la mejor manera.

-tan pronto! El acuerdo era un mes –me dijo claramente sin estar de acuerdo.

-lo se pero papa me necesitan, estamos buscando al clarividente no podemos dejar que siga suelto –le dije – y yo pienso ayudar

-skye te estar recuperando de dos heridas de bala que casi te matan, no es seguro –me dijo esta conversación no estaba yendo como quería, yo no quiero pelear.

-ya estoy bien pregúntale a bruce, además ya hemos hablado de esto ,yo quiero ayudar y hacer esto y lo hare y me gustaría que me apoyaras-le dije , el no dijo nada solo salió de la cocina. Solté un largo suspiro.

-si eso salió bien –dije mas que nada para mi.

En lo que resto del dia papa se escondio en su laboratorio , yo no quiero irme peleada con el.

-asi que te vas –me dijo pepper entrando a la sala común

-si tengo que hacerlo , yo quiero ayudar a la gente pepper pero papa esta enojado –le dijo ella me sonrio.

-algo se de eso , solo ver y habla con el no tiene malas intenciones solo que no nada fácil para el skye , casi te pierde antes de conocerte y es un hombre que le gusta tener el control de la seguridad de sus seres queridos-me dijo – además no es el único preocupado –me dijo pepper era genial ahora entiendo por que papa estaba tan enamorado de ella.

-gracias –le dije ella negó.

Baje al taller de papa y le pedi a jarvis que no le avisara.

-hola-le dije entrando , se sorprendio pude notar eso pero no aparto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, suspire.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **TONY POV**

Yo no quiero que se valla aun no y siendo honesto conmigo realmente no queria que se fuera nunca. Casi la mantan y yo no puedo protegerla a donde va y no me gusta, como un dia le dije a pepper que ella era lo que daba sentido a mi vida pero ahora no era solo ella si no también skye la amo y de una manera que nunca crei que fuera posible , no creía eso de que el amor por un hijo era inigualable pero ahora lo entiendo , la amo yo daría mi vida por ella pero no puedo protegerla si se va.

Esta metida en esto mundo lleno de peligros y no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar.

Pepper había intentado que lo viera desde el punto de skye , me dijo que skye se parece a mí con eso de querer ayudar a otros sin importar el peligro que conlleva hacerlo.

-hola-dijo skye entrando en taller sorprendiéndome pero sin mirarla – papa no quiero que estes enojado conmigo y no quiero irme sabiendo que lo estas-me dijo me patee mentalmente

-no estoy enojado contigo skye , solo que odio que te tengas que ir la última vez casi te mantan –le dije mirándola finalmente. – sé que quieres ayudar pero podrías hacerlo de otra manera que no fuera arriesgando tu vida – le dije

-eso es un poco hipócrita no te parece , tu eres un genio que puede ayudar sin ponerse un traje de metal y arriesgar su vida , pero lo haces porque puedes hacer más , bueno pues yo lo hago por lo mismo sé que puedo dar más –me dijo ella tenía un buen maldito punto

-no puedo protegerte ahí afuera skye y no puedo perderte –le dije finalmente , ella me sonrio.

-no lo haras ya he demostrado que no soy fácil de matar y voy a entrenar mas fuerte para no estar indefensa pero no puedes protegerme de todo soy una niña grande papa y quiero esto –me dijo nos miramos por lo que pareció una eternidad una pelea de miradas y lo vi el parecido del que tanto hablaba pepper , no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Suspire derrotado.

-bien tu ganas pero mas te vale no lastimarte demasiado ahí afuera de preferencia no lastimarte en absoluto –le dije ella sonrió alegremente y se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

-gracias papa! –me dijo rodé los ojos

-ya bueno eres tan parecida a mí que sé que no hay nada que te detenga-le dije, estaba seguro que si me daba esa sonrisa le daría lo que ella quisiera.

-solo estoy siguiendo con el negocio familiar –me dijo sonriendo , si bueno yo la prefiero en industrias stark pero al parecer ninguno de los stark podemos hacer lo que nuestro padres quieren pero a diferencia de mi padre yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella sin importar lo que haga.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **SKYE POV**

Me alegre de que las cosas con papa se solucionaran , los dias que siguieron la pasamos lo mas juntos posible , también tuve oportunidad de conocer a clint y a natasha que partieron anoche por el trabajo del cual no podían decir mucho pero bueno en este negocio así es al parecer.

Natasha era genial divertida y sarcástica y hace unos cocteles increíbles nunca habia probado un vodka tan bueno como el me dio natasha. Clint era divertido y bromista un culo inteligente el también habia estado en el sistema y para nuestra sorpresa el también habia estado en st Agnes era el hermano mayor que me habría gustado tener sin duda y natasha era también la hermana que me hubiera gustado tener. Conecte con ellos casi tan rápido como con fitz y Simmons.

-cuidate mucho skye –me dijo pepper abrazándome –llama cuando puedas

-lo hare cuídense mucho y no trabajes deja que el hago del trabajo –le dije sonriendo ella sonriendo de vuelta

-ya quisiera yo , espero no seas tan imprudente como tu padre por el bien de mi salud cardiaca –me dijo

-no puedo prometer nada pero intentare ser buena-le dije ella asintió. Abrace a bruce que aun parecía algo sorprendido porque eso, pero al menos este abrazo no fue tan torpe.

-nada de trabajar más de 24 horas sin comer y dormir bruce, necesitas el sueño de belleza –le dije, el me sornio con esa sonrisa característica suya.

-bien intentare cuidarme dios seria desastrozo si no tengo mi sueño de belleza –me dijo sonreí- y ten cuidado órdenes del doctor.

-jarvis cuida que no quemen la torre –le pedi

-hare lo mejor que pueda skye pero con sr nunca se sabe, tenga un buen viaje

-gracias j-le dije jarvis era genial

Papa me acompaño hasta el techo donde me recogería coulson.

-asi que ya sabes ten cuidado y patea un par de culos despues de todo eres una stark –me dijo sonreí y abrace fuertemente.

-asi lo hare papa diviértete pero no demasiado –le dije el asintió.

-estas lista skye –dijo coulson bajando dela rampa del bus ,asentí

-vuelve casa pronto skye –pidió papa "casa" ahora tenia un lugar al que volver cuando me había vuelto tan afortunada ahora ya tenia dos lugares a los cuales llamar hogar.

-lo hare –le dije

-cuida de ella agente-le dijo serio papa a coulson.

-cuidaremos bien de ella stark –dijo coulson una vez se dieron la mano subimos.

-así que todo salió bien –me pregunto coulson una vez dentro del bus

-si todo salió bien papa es una persona interesante-le dije

-te dije no tenías nada de qué preocuparte, me alegro por ti –me dijo sonriendo lo abrace

-gracias, A,C te extrañe –le dije el me devolvió el abrazo fuertemente-

-de nada y nosotros también te extrañamos. Lista para atrapar al desgraciado –me pregunto

-mas lista que nunca-le dije

-bueno pues comencemos –me dijo

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _ **HOLA SE QUE PROMETI QUE TENDRIAN DOS CAPITULOS PERO HE TENIDO UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS TECNICOS PERDI TODO LO QUE TENIA EN LA MEMORIA DONDE GUARDO LO QUE ESCRIBO Y ESTE TUBE QUE REESCRIBIRLO. LO SIENTO MUCHO ESPERO TENER EL PROXIMO LO ANTES POSBILE.**_


	7. Chapter 7 un avenger mas a la lista

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **TONY POV**

Vi por la tv como todo se fue a la mierda SHIELD había caído y Hydra habia salido a la luz luego estaba la preocupación mi hija, no había rastro de coulson y su equipo ,skye no contestaba el maldito celular. Pepper me había convencido de esperar un par de días pero nada de nada , logre que mi equipo de abogados se encargaran del problema de natasha y comencé a rescatar los restos de SHIELD.

-no puedo calmarme han pasado muchos días pepper y si ella….-comence no queriendo decirlo me moria si la pasaba algo

-no lo pienses lo mas seguro es que ella este bien , las malas noticias vuelan rápido tony –me dijo yo esperaba que tuviera razón podía ver que no era el único preocupado tanto pepper como bruce lo estaban.

-sr la agente maria hill esta aquí –dijo jarvis antes de que el ascensor que abriera.

-sabias que coulson esta vivo –me dijo en un tono de cierto reproche.

-claro que lo sabia o vamos hill teníamos derecho a saber fury tiene suerte de no estar aquí, la próxima vez que lo vea tiene mucho que explicar –le dijo

-fury esta muerto –me dijo rode los ojos no habían manera en el infierno que Nick fury este muerto.

-coulson me dio un mensaje para ti aun que aun no entiendo por que es tan importante-me dijo

-que te dijo hill –le pregunte preocupado ella me miro por uno instantes de seguro midiendo mi reacción.

-me dijo que decía hola y que no te preocuparas que skye esta bien –me dijo sentí que gran parte de la opresión en mi pecho se libero pero solo una parte no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta verla con mis propios ojos.

-oh gracias a dios ,la viste –le pregunto

-solo de lejos ayude a rescatarla pero nada mas , ahora me puedes decir por que la hacker errante de coulson están importante para ti, entiendo a coulson es prácticamente como si fuera si hija tendrías que verlo , que tiene ella de especial-pregunto sonreí pero no sin dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto del secuestro.

-claro que lo he visto y me alegro que tiene a alguien para ver por ella cuando yo no puedo y en cuanto que la hace tan especial puedo decir que ser mi hija la hace especial pero no es solo eso ella es mas que una simple hacker errante , ahora me quieres contar todo este asunto del secuestro –le pregunte por primera vez pude ver a maria hill sorprendida

-tu hija –dijo sorprendida yo asentí

-que dios nos ayude hay otro stark –dijo ella sonreí no podía debatir eso-fue secuestrada por el ex agente Ward que resulto ser hydra, pero ella esta bien , ellos están ahora fuera del radar están tras Ward y Garrett coulson por el momento rechazo mi oferta de venir con nosotros –me dijo si claro coulson es un hombre terco.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin saber mas de skye no podía negar que estaba algo enojado por eso.

 **SKYE POV**

Todo se habia puesto de cabeza, Ward era hydra SHIELD habia caído, fitz probablemente nunca volverá a ser el mismo y coulson era el nuevo director de lo que quedaba de SHIELD.

-tomate un par de semanas skye –me dijo coulson

-estoy bien A.C –le dije yo no podía dejarlos no ahora menos que nunca.

-skye te lo has ganado además no crees que es hora de que des señales de vida en nueva york , además es una orden te necesito descansada y se preferencia sin tony stark preocupado dios sabe lo que pueda pasar –me dijo suspire sabia que tenia razón.

-bien tu eres el jefe A.C –le dije el me sonrio.

-anda ve y por favor no intentar dominar el mundo por que tu y el juntos me da algo de miedo –me dijo sonreí

-no puedo hacer promesas –le dije.

Las despedidas fueron algo duras pero llamaría tanto como pudiera. Lo bueno era que no estábamos tan lejos de nueva york solo me tomo dos horas en tren. Y luego solo tuve que tomar un taxi , no tenia que tener la dirección simplemente tenia que decir que me llevara a la torre stark.

-en que puedo ayudarle –pregunto la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

-soy skye tony dijo…-pero ella no me dejo terminar

-claro srta. Skye pase tome el elevador privado el sr stark le puso en la lista de gente que tiene acceso –me dijo sonreí

-gracias –le dije camine hacia el elevador que me indico. Cuando llegue a la planta comunal.

-bienvenida a casa Srta. stark –me saludo jarvis sonreí casa eso sonaba bien , aunque jarvis sonaba algo molesto mierda.

-hola J donde están todos –le pregunte

-el sr stark se encuentra en su taller, el Dr. banner se encuentra en su laboratorio y la Srta. potts se reunirá con usted en unos momentos-me dijo tenia le sensación de que estaba en problemas sentía esas mariposas en el estómago como cuando había sido llamada a la oficina de la madre superiora

-en cuantos problemas estoy J-pregunte pero antes de me pudiera contestar alguien mas lo hiso.

-en bastantes skye –me dijo pepper antes de que pudiera responder me estaba abrazando fuertemente yo devolví el abrazo.-tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados skye, no teníamos noticias tuyas nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso –me dijo una vez me soltó sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar esto era nuevo.

-lo siento mucho vale, yo no quería preocuparlos pepper lo juro –le dije ella me sonrió

-lo entiendo skye pero tienes que entender que tienes una familia –me dijo suspire sonriendo.

-supongo que tengo que ir verlo –le dije dudosa

-si anda ve –me dijo –yo llevare tu maleta a tu cuarto

-no tienes que hacer eso –le dije ella medio una mirada que me dejaba claro que no me estaba preguntando. Tome el elevador suspire

-que tan enojado esta papa J –le pregunte.

-Sr ha estado muy preocupado Srta. –me dijo

-o vamos jarvis lo siento no estes enojado tu también conmigo no era mi intención preocupar a nadie –le dije.

-me alegro de que estés bien skye y disculpas aceptadas –me dijo sonreí pero mi sonrisa se esfumo una vez que entre en el taller de papa pude notar que sabia que estaba ahí pero me estaba ignorando

-estoy en casa papa –le dije

-bien –fue lo único que dijo sin mirarme.

-papa lo siento ok? Yo no quería preocuparte -le dije el se negó a mirarme ahora si me sentía mal.

-papa recuerdas cuando dijiste que no sabias como ser un padre bueno yo no se como ser una hija y probablemente en esto momento soy una mierda en ello, no estoy acostumbrada a tener gente que se preocupe por mi , no estoy acostumbrada a tener que tener que reportarme para que las personas sepan que estoy bien. Pero voy a aprender–el suspiro pero volteo a verme sonrió pero podía ver el alivio en su mirada.

-me alegro de que estes bien, como estas –me pregunto me mordí el labio por que de repente sentí que todo lo que habia pasado hace unas semanas me alcanzaba.

-bien –le dije con un nudo en la garganta, el arqueo la ceja como diciendo inténtalo de nuevo que no te creo. De mi salio una risita pero nerviosa. –todo se fue ala mierda , SHIELD se desmorono en miles de pedazos , Ward es hydra uno de mis mejores amigos probablemente nunca será el mismo. –le dije comenzando a llorar el me sorprendió abrazándome y extrañamente era lo que habia necesitado hace semanas.

 **TONY POV**

La deje llorar en mis brazos , odiaba verla asi.

-lo siento –me dijo una vez que se habia calmado lo suficiente.

-no hay nada que lamentar has tenido unas semanas de mierda cariño-le dije ella asintió

-si siento no haber no venido antes pero no podía irme con fitz en coma y con todo este asunto de la reconstrucción de SHIELD , un traídor con el que tratar –me dijo me sorprendi coulson estaba reconstruyendo SHIELD.

-esta bien como esta fitz –le pregunte podía conseguirle los mejores médicos, ella suspiro sentandoce en una de las sillas que tenia ahí.

-tiene un poco de daño cerebral , se le complica hablar y tiene problemas con sus manos pero los doctores dicen que con el tiempo ira recuperando el control de sus manos pero que tiene una largo camino por recorrer –me dijo.

-siento escuchar eso es un chico brillante –le dije siendo completamente honesto ella sonrio

-claro que lo es , y valiente –me dijo contándome rápidamente como fue que termino en el fondo del mar y como se habia sacrificado por Simmons. También me conto toda la historia desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que Hydra estaba en SHIELD , estaba tan orgulloso de ella y yo realemente queria tener un rato a solas con grant Ward , skye se habia enamorado de el y el rompió su corazón no solo como interés amoroso , como mentor y amigo.

-sabia que fury no estaba muerto –le dije despues de saber que coulson es el nuevo director de SHIELD.

-si el y yo tuvimos una platica no estoy del todo segura pero creo que le caigo bien –me dijo sonreí

-ok yo endifinitivo quiero escuchar como es que fue tu reuinion con el-le dije ella sonrio

-bueno digamos que medio lo amenacé por lo que le hiso a A.C si al parecer no tengo mucho sentido de la preservación pero pude verlo sonreir cuando se estaba yendo , me dijo que cuidara de su buen ojo. –me dijo skye solamente ella podía tener ese efecto en alguien como fury.

-he escuchado que no soy la única que he estado ocupada-me dijo

-si bueno alguien tenia que ayudar a limpiar el desastre , es mas quiero hablar con coulson sobre la colaboración entre los vengadores y SHIELD y tal vez la financiación-le dije

-seguro puedo ayudar a contactar una cita –me dijo sonriendo-realmente necesitamos los recursos

Despues de un rato de estar simplemente platicando cosas váneles skye se paró.

-bueno tengo que ir a ver a mi Dr. Favorito antes de subir y descansar un poco , dime también esta molesto –me pregunto

-algo el también estaba preocupado skye –me dijo ella asintió

-nos vemos en un rato –me dijo saliendo del taller , suspire tranquilo

-bien Little stark está en casa creo que es hora de descansar un poco –dije

-no podría estar más de acuerdo Sr.

 **SKYE POV**

fue relajante hablar con papa yo realmente había necesitado eso.

-hey –salude , el me volteo a ver.

-es bueno ver que estas a salvo tenias a todo el mundo preocupado –me dijo

-lo siento las cosas se pusieron cmplicadas prometo que la próxima vez llamare –le dije el se quito los lentes

-crees que habrá una próxima vez –me pregunto

-tu no? Con la suerte que tenemos lo mas seguro es que la habrá –le dije

-buen punto –me dijo con una media sonrisa

-te has portado bien doc Jarvis me dira si mientes –le pregunte

-tan bien como tu padre me deja –me dijo yo rei ante eso

-bien necesitas divertirte un poco mientras no provoquen el fin del mundo creo que esta bien –le dije el me sonrio yo lo abrace

-te he extrañe tio bruce –le dije si se sorprendio por como lo llame no dijo nada

-yo también te he extrañado skye –me dijo

-bien –le dije –creo que ire desempacar nos vemos en la cena bruce –le dije saliendo con una sonrisa.

 **BRUCE POV**

Me alegre de verla sana y salva skye era un chica que se hacia querer enseguida aun me sorprende lo efusiva que es, estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a esos abrazos y parece ser que he sido asendido a tio lo cual no me molesta en lo mas minimo en poco tiempo se ha convertido junto con tony y pepper en mi familia. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.

 **SKYE POV**

No podía negar que era muy agradable estar de vuelta lo primero que hice después de bañarme fue cortar mi cabello realmente necesitaba el cambio.

-skye la me ha pedido que le dijera que la cena esta lista –me aviso jarvis

-gracias J –le dije.

Cuando entre a la cocina tanto papa como bruce ya estaban sentados.

-necesitas que te ayude con algo pepper –le pregunte al verla servir la comida china, cuando me vio pude ver que se sorprendio por mi corte.

-te vez bien skye –me dijo- y gracias pero lo tengo todo listo

-gracias –le dije

-si kid te vez bien –me dijo papa a lo que bruce asintió.

Cenamos tranquilamente cada quien hablo un poco de su dia , bueno con bruce y papa fue mas hablar de sus proyectos.

Sin duda alguna fue una buena ida venir era bueno estar en casa y realmene me sentía como en casa no solo por que papa vivía aquí sino realmente se sentía asi lo cual era algo que no esperaba.

Al dia siguiente por mas que intente dormir mas tiempo mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano para entrenar.

-buenos días pepper –salude por la hora era normal que solo ella estuviera despierta

-oh buenos skye –me saludo

-es muy callado por aquí a esta hora –le dije mientras me servía un poco de café.

-si lo está , me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano –me dijo

-si lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a despertar temprano para el entrenamiento –le dije

-si te entiendo , bueno skye me tengo que ir llego tarde , pero mañana me encantaría pasar el dia juntas si esta bien para ti –me dijo , le sonreí

-claro que si –le dije – ten un buen día yo cuido de los niños

Por otras dos horas era solo yo bueno al menos con conciencia en la torre, ese tiempo lo aproveche para llamar a trip todo en la base estaba bien.

-buenos días –saludaron tanto mi papa como bruce

-buenos días –salude.

La mañana paso más rápido de lo que esperaba cada uno se fue a su laboratorio si he dicho me laboratorio papa me había construido mi propio laboratorio de informática, seguí con mi proyecto anterior. Y elabore un par proectos para el nuevo sistema de SHIELD.

Por la tarde desidi sacar a bruce y a papa del laboratorio.

-vamos chicos veamos una película –les pedí entrando en el taller lo bueno es que ambos estaban ahí me ahorraban en viaje al laboratorio de bruce.

-kid estamos trabajando en algo un un rato –dijo papa bruce asintió.

-anda por favor si-pregunte haciendo lo mejores ojos de cachorro que tenia –anda si papi tio brucey – no se si fueron mis pucheros o el saber que en definitivo no iba a parar hasta que ellos aceptaran .

-bien veremos una película contigo –me dijo papa sonreí y mire a bruce , el suspiro

-si skye yo también vere una película contigo

-gracias –les dije arrastrándolos fuera del taller

Papa pidió pizza y vimos la trilogía del señor de los anillos. Luego decidimos ver la primera película de termineitor en alguna parte me quede dormida.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **TONY POV**

Skye se habia quedado dormida a la mitad de termineitor recargada en bruce y sus pies en mi regazo.

-se ve tan tranquila asi –le dije a bruce

-si completamente relajada , no se lo que paso per se ve que la ha agotado de mas –me dijo suspire

-si ojala hubiera podido avitarle ese dolor , pero es una chica fuerte aun me sorprende-le dije

-lo puedo ver tienes que estar muy orgulloso de ella –me dijo con una sonrisa

-lo estoy bruce –le dije y era verdad soy un padre malditamente orgulloso yo solo quiero entregarle el mundo.

-deberíamos despertarla –me pregunto , negué no quería perturbar sus sueño con la mayor delicadeza que pude la tome en brazos era un chica delgada y yo soy fuerte no fue un problema. Con ayuda de jarvis llegue a su apartamento y la puse en la cama tapándola con una manta.

 **SKYE POV**

Cuando desperté me sorprendió darme cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto por lo que papa o bruce tuvieron que haberme traido.

Justo como pepper y yo lo habíamos hablado pasamos el dia juntas de compras , pepper sin duda era una de mis personas favoritas era tan amable , divertida e inteligente.

Dos días despues de nuestro denominado dia de chicas , me encontré con un gran sobre color amarillo en la mesa del café de mi apartamento. Lo abrí con curiosidad era un formulario para crear mis documentos legales yo no entendía para que.

-hey J pepper esta ocupada –le pregunte pepper hoy no habia ido a la oficina.

-la srta. Potts no se encuentra ocupada quieres que te dirija –me pregunto

-por favor J te lo agradecería mucho –le dije me llevo hasta su apartamento el cual era muy bonito y espacioso.

-skye veo que has encontrado el sobre ya lo has llenado –me pregunto

-pepper para que es esto –le pregunto ella me miro

-el no te lo dije cierto –me pregunto negué

-que tenia que decirme –le pregunte ella suspiro , me sente junto a ella

-sabemos que no hay acta de nacimiento tuya y necesitas tener documentps legales para lo que tony ha planeado-me dijo

-que esta planeando papa?-pregunte con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

-solo procesos de rutina , ha cambiado su testamento y te esta haciendo dueña del 15% de las acciones de Industrias Stark de manera inmediata y un par de cosas mas. –en este momento estaba haciendo una gran representación de un pez de colores.

-wow! Espera el no tiene que hacer eso es su dinero y yo soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma –le dije yo no quería el dinero de papa.

-bueno cariño eso lo tienes que discutir con el. –me dijo con una dulce sonrisa suspire

-gracias pepper por explicarme –le dije

-no fue ningún problema-me dijo

Sali directo al taller tenia que hablar de esto.

-hey kid –me saludo una vez entre

-tenemos que hablar de esto –le dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa de trabajo

-oh si ya los has llenado –me pregunto como si nada

-no papa no necesito tu dinero , ami no me importa y soy mas que capaz de cuidar de mi lo único que necesito de ti eres tu mi papa nada mas –le dije el me miro

-skye soy tu padre y es solamente lo que te corresponde , soy tu padre deja que cuide de ti y se que eres capaz de cuidar de ti lo has hecho toda tu vida pero ya no tienes que –me dijo y lo entendí

-no me debes nada papa , no fue tu culpa –le dije

-puede que no fuera mi culpa eso no significa que no tenga el derecho y la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti y quiero hacerlo y esto es solo una manera de hacerlo –me dijo señalando el folder , suspire lo entendia.

-no me vas a dejar ganar esto cierto?-le pregunte el sonrio oliendo la victoia clara

-no –me dijo suspire tomando el sobre y sentándome en una de las sillas.

 **NOMBRE DEL PADRE: _**

 **NOMBRE DE LA MADRE:** **_**

 **NOMBRE:_**

 **FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:_**

Suspire que se supone que pondría era la primera vez que sabia quien era pero aun asi era raro pensar que por fin se de donde vengo.

-ok dime que sucede –me pidió papa seguramente por verme por 20 minutos con pluma en mano sin escribir nada.

-yo…solo no se que poner –le dije el parecía no entender

-que es lo que te complica –me pregunto extrañdo

-todo digo se mi nombre pero soy solo skye , skye sin apellido-le dije no supe desifrar lo que su mirada expresaba pero medio un pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno… skye tienes un apellido eres skye stark –me dijo mi corazón latia mas rápido que antes y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-yo…tu… realmente quieres que tenga tu apellido –pregunte aturdida.

-claro cariño eres mi hija y eres una stark ahora se que implica un monton de cosas ser un stark pero podemos mantener esta documentación escondida para que nadie te moleste por el apellido te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer con los contactos adecueados ,. Ahora bien si decides que quieres otro apellido eso también estaría bien no dejaras de ser mi hija –me dijo yo no me lo podía creer este fue siempre mi sueño tener un apellido pertenecer pero hace mucho me habia resignado a que siempre seria skye sin apellido y sin limpie las lagrimas

-bien –dije en voz baja escribiendo mi nombre pero me detuve. –cual quieres que sea mi segundo nombre –le pregunte el parecía muy sorprendido

-no tienes que hacer eso es tu nombre –me dijo yo le sonreí

-te quitaron la oportunidad de darme el nombre papa quiero tener uno que sea de tu elección –le dije el lo pensó por un momento

-victoria –me dijo –si no te gusta puedo buscar uno con ayuda de jarvis o tal vez pepper…-comenzo papa que parecía nervioso.

-victoria me gusta –le dije tranquilizadoramente

 **NOMBRE DEL PADRE: _Anthony Edward stark**

 **NOMBRE DE LA MADRE:_**

 **NOMBRE:Skye Victoria Stark**

 **FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:_**

Suspire cuando vi que lo único que faltaba era mi fecha de nacimiento la cual no tenia.

-solo falta una cosa u no se que poner –le dije con un suspiro

-que es lo que falta –me pregunto

-mi fecha de nacimiento , no se cual es y yo odio el 23 de abril es el dia que llegue al orfanato y las monjas lo usaron como mi cumpleaños yo no lo celebro nunca, siempre crei que era un recordatorio de que no me querían ,ahora se que no es asi pero..-me detuve no queria decirle estas cosas lo menos que queria era que se sintiera amas culpable

-bueno tienes la oportunidad de escoger el dia que quieras –me dijo , lo pensé un momento en definitivo no queria que fuera en abril.

 **NOMBRE DEL PADRE: _Anthony Edward stark**

 **NOMBRE DE LA MADRE:_**

 **NOMBRE:Skye Victoria Stark**

 **FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:26 de noviembre de 1988.**

 **-** bueno ahora tengo un apellido soy Skye Victoria Stark , hija de Anthony Edward Stark nacida el 26 de noviembre de 1988 –le dije con una sonrisa , el sonrio de vuelta.

-sin duda mejor que Mery Sue Poots –dije sin pensar me miro sorprendido-

-Mery sue?-pregunto tratando de no reir.

-Mierda bien si ese fue el estúpido nombre que me dieron en el orfanato , promete que no le diras a nadie o te juro que hare que todos tus trajes sean pintados de rosa fosforesente-le dije el levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-bien no dire nada-me dijo suspire le creía eso de que no diría nada pero sabia que no me dejaria vivir despuesd e saber el nombre que tenia , al menos en privado

–tengo que llevarle esto a pepper –le dije parándome de mi silla ,cuando estaba por salir decidi regresar y abrazarlo.

-gracias –le dije antes de salir.

-felicidades Skye Victoria Stark –me dijo Jarvis una vez en el elvador –es un bonito nombre y su cumpleaños ya se ha agregado al candelario.

-gracias J –le dije.

-como te fue con tony –me pregunto pepper , sonreí entregándole el sobre –oh ya veo no te dejo ganar

-no esta todo lleno-le dije ella lo abrió .

-así que Skye Victoria Stark, me gusta –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias papa escogió el segundo nombre-le conté

-bien en un par de días estará todo listo , aunque voy a necesitar que firmes un par de cosas-me dijo

-claro que si pepper –le dije.

La primera semana paso rápidamente. Después de que papa viera que no podía dormir más allá de las 7 me pregunto por qué y cuando le dije que era por mi costumbre de entrenar me dijo que yo podía ir al gimnasio que esta era mi casa y no tenía que esperar que alguien me diera permiso.

-skye tienes una llamada en video conferencia quieres que la reprodusca aquí –me pregunto jarvis ya que estaba en el taller con papa.

-si claro –le dije un par de segundos despues trip apareció frente a nosotros.

-hola chica solo llamo por que lo prometi –me dijo pero parecía que no queria preocuparme.

-hola trip que paso –le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Simmons se ha ido se supone que para estar con su familia pero…-dijo trip suspire maldita sea.

-lo se no es por su familia es por fitz como esta el –pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta

-no muy bien esta mas decaído que de costumbre –me dijo no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

-ni siquiera lo pienses skye , lo que paso no fue tu culpa-me dijo

-pero si lo fue –le dije , papa me miro prestando mas atención a la platica

-no lo hemos hablado no fue tu culpa y creo que el sr stark me dara la razón –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-completamente de acuerdo con el –me dijo papa

-vez skye grandes mentes piensan igual –me dijo trip suspire

-bien dejando eso de lado papa quiero que conozcas a uno de mis amigos agente triplett pero lo llamamos simplemente trip , trip mi papa tony

-un gusto conocerlo sr –dijo trip

-oh solo tony por favor en cantado de conocerte-dijo papa

-tal vez debería regresar a la base –le dije a trip el negó

-chica solo disfruta de tus días libres , despues puedes volver a esta vida de locura. Yo lo tengo controlado –me dijo le sonreí

-gracias trip –le dije

-no es nada ahora disfruta-le dije asentí con una sonrisa , el sonrio antes de colgar.

-ese chico me agrada , no se por que crees que tienes la culpa pero no creo que la tengas –me dijo

-si hubiera dejado que Mike lo matara cuando tuve la oportunidad no le habría pasado nada a fitz –le dije

-si no lo hubieras salvado probablemente estarías muerta y además pocas personas tienen compasión y eso es bueno skye asi que deja de culparte-me dijo

-coulson dijo lo mismo , vale puede que tengan razón-le dije

El me conto su historia con Abdías stane y algo de lo que habia pasado en Afganistán y no pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimas eso habia sido horrible , pude notar que aun era un tema delicado y por eso aprecie mucho que me lo contara.

-ahora bien velo por el lado bueno de ser una agente de nivel 1 has pasado a ser una de las agentes de alto rango y de mas confianza del director –me dijo haciéndome reir –solo mi hija podría obtener una ascenso tan rápido

-viendolo de ese modo creo que tienes razón –le dije.

Un par de días después de mi platica con papa me entro una llamada a mi nuevo teléfono que papa me había regalado.

-hola –conteste

-hola skye es bueno escucharte –me dijo natasha sorprendiéndome

-digo lo mismo eres asombrosa te vi por la televisión –le dije

-gracias skye necesito que me hagas un favor o es mas bien un favor Steve –me dijo

-steve como Steve Rogers?-pregunte sorprendida

-acaso hay otro?-pregunto

-esta bien que necesitas –le pregunte.

-necesito que vueles a Wisconsin con un quinjet de tony llegaras en hora y media, te estoy mandando las cordenadas, necesito que ayudes a Steve esta por hacer que lo maten entrando a una base de hydra para obtener información sin la menor idea de como trabajar adecuadamente con la computadora , necesito que evites que muera por idiota-me dijo sonreí

-yo puedo hacer eso –le dije sonriendo.

-lo se gracias tengo que irme –me dijo

-ok –le dije.

Tarde 10 minutos en convencer a papa de que me prestara el quinjet por suerte como no sabia como volar el quinjet contaba con piloto automatico.

Cuando llegue era una bese mediana al parecer el capitán habia desidido entrar , podía escuchar los disparos , lo bueno es que traje conmigo mi icer y mi ropa de trabajo me habia hecho una cola de caballo.

Para mi gran suerte la entrada estaba libre supongo que a causa de que todos estaban tratando con intruso , llegue rápidamente a donde tenia que llegar , eran por lo menos 5 hombres solo contra el capitán y otros 5 en el suelo parecía que lo tenia contralado cuando comenzaron a llegar mas , no dude comencé a disparar con el icer intentadon ayudarlo cuando uno de los ultimo estaba por dispararle por la espalda dispare la ultima ronda de icer , al escuchar el ruido volteo a verme con toda la intención de atacar levante mis manos dejando el icer en el suelo.

-quien eres tu –me pregunto bajando su escudo. No tuve tiempo de responder cuando escuchamos una explosión a lo lejos

-ok tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo el acercandoce a la unidades de disco duro me apresure

-ni lo pienses déjame a mi si no lo haces correctamente todo va a ser por nada estas cosas son delicadas –le dije apartándolo , tome con cuidado los dos disco duros por suerte soy una mujer prevenida y traje un par de bolsos de protección para discos duros.

-cap tenemos que irnos-dijo un hombre negro con una extraña mochila y lo reconosi sam Wilson –hay una maldita bomba

Salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos cuando estábamos a unos 20 metros del edificio exploto. Llegamos rápidamente al quinjet.

-gracias pero quien eress tu –me pregunto una vez en la seguridad del aire.

-skye –me presente

-bueno gracias por la ayuda señora Steve Rogers –se presento

-un gusto en definitivo no podría confundirte –le dije con una sonrisa. –ahora bien si podemos evitar lo de señora por favor creo que aun me quedan un buen par de años para que me puedan llamar asi capitán –le dije sin dejar de sonreir

-bien skye solo si dejamos de lado lo de capitán-me dijo me estaba tomando mucho trabajo no saltar.

-sam Wilson un gusto y gracias por la ayuda –se presento despues de unos momentos.

-lo se … lo siento quiero decir un gusto también y de nada –le dije

-ahora skye quien te envio –pregunto Steve

-natasha me llamo y me pidió que viniera y cito "necesito que ayudes a que no muera por idiota" y bueno que diría coulson de mi si dejara morir a su héroe , además es mi manera de agradecer que patearan el culo de hydra hace unas semanas como agente de SHIELD te lo debo-le dije de corrido el me miro claramente sorprendido.

-coulson como el agente coulson –pregunto con esa mirada algo severa , mierda!

-oh maldita sea olvide que tu no sabias nada , ok coulson esta vivo y antes de que digas nada el estuvo muerto por días pero el exdirector fury lo trajo de vuelta con medios muy extremos y no podía decir nada por que era peligroso los efectos secundarios pero no es mi historia que contar vale asi que no sea duro con el, ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos para reconstruir SHIELD.-le dije

-SHIELD! fury prometio que se terminaría con eso la fruta esta podrida –me dijo severamente

-hey! No lo pagues con el mensajero , y SHIELD se vino a bajo pero coulson y el equipo estamos tratando de hacer lo correcto iniciar de cero y continuar con nuestro juramente y queremos que SHIELD sea lo que se supone que tenia que ser , con los ideales de peggy carter y howard stark lo iniciaron! Dime sin SHIELD quien demonios va a detener a Hydra por que ambos sabemos que Hydra esta ahí fuera y nos juste o no el mundo necesita protección y somos los únicos que podemos darla –le dije sin importar que fuera el capitán america suspiro y se sento en uno de los asientos sin decir mas.

 **STEVE POV**

Ni dejando de existir se terminaban los secretos , skye la chica que tenia a lado mio tenia mucho que no veía a alguien tan creyente de la causa la forma en la que hablo de coulson se notaba el cariño y no le importo hacerme frente cuando levante la voz , skye sin duda tengo muchas ganas de hablar con coulson.

 **SAM POV**

Sonreí por la forma en la que la chica skye se plantó frente a Steve y era le primera vez que veía que alguien lo dejaba sin palabras algo me decía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes

 **SKYE POV**

Cuando llegamos a la torre yo me fui directo a mi cuarto para darme un buen baño y descansar un poco , parecía que Steve era el único avenger que no le caia bien no me habia vuelto a hablar. En cambio sam era muy agradable casi como trip.

Jarvis me informo que papa como pepper habían tenido que salir de emergencia a D.C. y no estarían de vuelta hasta dentro de dos días.

A la mañana siguiente segui con mi rutina baje a entrenar.

-lo siento no pensé que alguien estaría aquí tan temprano-dijo la voz inconfundible de Steve. Voltee a verlo y no podía negar que estaba hecho un cuero. –creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado –me dijo le sonreí bueno no era un idiota total.

-esta bien Steve no te preocupes si quieres podemos entrenar juntos que claro no puedo hacerlo a tu ritmo claramente pero…-le dije el me sonrio

-entiendo pero al parecer no eras nada mala con la bolsa de box –me dijo me sonroje un poco.

Por la próxima hora entrenamos juntos el comenzó a darme tips lo cual fue muy agradable el era muy amable.

-asi que agente por cuanto tiempo y por que desidiste que era una buena opción de vida –me pregunto lo mire no queria volver a discutir

-prometo que no voy a morderte como ayer –me dijo alzando las manos rode los ojos pero asentí.

\- yo soy una hacker y pertenecia a un grupo de hacktivista llamado la marea creciente con la creencia de que le mundo merecia saber lo sucios secretos de SHIELD y despues de nueva york solo se intensifico la creencia , asi que estábamos encontra de los hombres de traje del gobierno-le dije el me miro sorprendido

\- si lo se yo también puedo ver la ironia , pero entonces conoci a Mike Peterson y a coulson y para no hacer el cuento largo Mike necesitaba ayuda habia experiementado con el tratando de recrear el suero de super soldado con el cual claramente tienes mucha experiencia y entendí que shield podía ayudarlo , A.C me ofrecio un puesto como consultora ya que siendo honesta soy una gran hacker y acepte yo lo único que siempre he querido es ayudar a las personas y en contre eso con el equipo y en cuanto el tiempo un dia antes de que SHIELD cayera obtuve mi placa si lo se muy mala suerte-le dije el me miro y asintio

-te entiendo skye pero yo no se si SHIELD es la respuesta –me dijo

-lo se las cosas se pusieron muy feas con todo el asunto de Hydra y creeme yo mas que nadie comprende que hay cosas de SHIELD como los secretos y la compartimentación es una mierda. Pero lo cierto es Steve es que no todo en SHIELD era malo muchos eran buenos y ayudaban a la gente y eso es lo que queremos hacer Steve y será difícil hemos sido catalogados organización terrorista , los fondos son pocos y mi equipo aun se esta recuperando de todo este asuntod e hydra pero creemos en la misión que SHIELD protección asi fue como incio y tu tendrías que entenderlo-le dije

-eso espero skye aun quiero hablar con coulson para ver que esto no se convierta en algo como la antigua SHIELD –me dijo.

-claro tendras la oportunidad de hablar con el –le dije

Despues de eso desayunamos nada mas sam , Steve y yo bruce solo tenia un par de horas que habia subido a dormir .

-así que , que es lo que estamos buscando en los pequeños y sucios secretos de Hydra-le pregunte ya en mi laboratorio con los dos discos duros él se sentó junto a mí. Suspiro voltea a verlo.

-bucky –dijo podía ver el claro dolor en el.

-bucky como…-pregunte me conto rápidamente la historia de lo que habia pasado con bucky , eso era tan triste malditos los de hydra robarle a alguien asi.

-necesito encontrarlo yo…-comenzo abatido puse mi mano sobre la suya dándole un apretón tratando de reconfortarlo

-hey lo encontraremos vale, esto es lo mio si aquí hay algo que pueda ayudarnos lo encontrare Steve –le dije el asintió

-gracias skye en serio lo aprecio mucho –me dijo cuando estaba por salir

-ni lo menciones, ahora ve a jugar con sam en lo que trabajo en esto –le dije el sonrio bien ese era el objetivo.

La incriptacion era media o al menos para mi me sentía casi ofendida por el amor de dios se supone que son una organización malvabada pero su seguridad es una mierda lo cual claro era mi ganancia

 **STEVE POV**

Skye era sin duda fasinante los últimos 3 dias la habia conocido mejor era inteligente, divertida , amable y claramente con un gran corazón y muy hermosa la forma en la que sus ojos brillaba con reia o su sonrisa sin duda una de mis cosas favoritas. Pero habia mas para ser tan joven podía ver que habia visto demasiado a su corta vida , conocía el dolor y lo único que queria era lejar esa mirada de sus ojos lo cual me tomo por sorpresa. Apenas la conocía y ya tenia un efecto grande en mi esta mañana clint y natasha llegaron skye los resibio con alegría , tony era el único faltante al parecer problemas con el gobierno algo que ver con industrias stark.

Ahora mismo estaba viendo como skye preparaba con ayuda de bruce y de sam el almuerzo entre risas. Suspire y me encontre sonriendo al verla.

 **CLINT POV**

Natasha y yo no nos perdimos la forma en la que Steve veía a skye era claro que estaba encantado por ella aunque claro no podía culparlo skye era increíble pero algo me decía que esto en un futuro se convertiría en algo mas que una amistad.

-asi que que te parece skye –le preugunte

-ella es impresionante , es divertida y muy linda –dijo el sin dejar de mirarla sonreí pero mi sonrisa crecio cuando vi quien acababa de llegar eso seria divertido.

-papa! Pepper! Han llegado justo a tiempo estamos preparando algo para almorzar-dijo skye alegremente

-papa? –prehunto Steve despuesd e casi ahogarse con el jugo de naranja me volteo a ver sonreí.

-suerte cap-le dije palmeando su hombro.

-de que estas hablando…-yo solo negué esto seria muy divertido

 **Hola aquí esta por fin el capítulo espero les gustara tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo . espero sus REWIEVS creo que en esta ocasión me los he ganado. Que opinan de la reuinion entre skye y Steve como creen que esto continuara?.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: MarQueZA- N1. Romanogerslove, Mia_Riquelme, JAIMOL.**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por comentar y si habrá un poco de celos por parte de ambos en los próximos capítulos, después de todo es la niña de coulson y tony . y a tony no le gusta compartir jejejejeje**

 **También quiero agradecer a los lectores fantasma mil gracias y a los que me han agregado a favoritos.**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **POR FAVOR UN REWIEV**

 **No leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


End file.
